Everywhere
by Rio1
Summary: *Finaly Finished!!!* I've put a lot of effort into this story, but the prologue sucks. Read it anyway to understand the actual story. It's a TaKari fic, and I hope you like!
1. Prologue

Prologue to: Everywhere  
  
Disclaimer; Let's keep this short and simple: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
*~*  
  
Gennai looked sadly up at the rapidly dissapearing bus. He could still see the children's bright faces out the window, waving goodbye to the strange creatures at Gennai's side. He would miss the eight of them, and he knew their digimon partners would too. At least, they would miss the children while they were still able to.   
  
Gennai looked down at the digimon by his side.   
  
"Don't forget us!" Gatomon called up to the bus. She then pulled a ring off her tail, aimed carefully, and flung it towards a girl hanging out the bus window. The girl caught it, laughed, then waved at GatoMon. Gennai sighed heavily. If only it was that easy he thought to himself. Finaly, after the bus had left veiw, he turned to the digimon.  
  
"I'm very sorry for this, but you must understand that it is the best thing for all of us." Gennai said. The digimon gave him curious looks.   
  
"Sorry for what?" Asked Palmon. Gennai gave them sympathetic looks. He pulled out an object from his pocket that looked like a small pocket watch.  
  
"By the time I have finished, you won't remember anything. You will not remember me, nor your digidestined partners. I am sorry, but you can never have any contact with them again." He said. The digimon gasped in horror.  
  
"But you can't...." Agumon stopped talking in mid sentence as Gennai turned the hands on the object backwards. The digimon collapsed at him feet, then, with a flash of light, dissapeared.   
  
Gennai then pulled out a map and some small figurines from his pocket. The figurines were in the shape of the eight digimon, and the map was of the digiworld. Gennai placed each of the figurines in different parts of the digiworld.  
  
Then, in random places, a digimon woke up, not knowing what had happened, ready to start over.  
  
*~*  
  
The eight children sat in the bus for what seemed like hours. They had left the digiworld through the portal, but it was proving quite a journey to reach their different homes. The bus was driving itself around Japan, finding each child's house in turn.   
  
No-one seemed to say anything to eachother through the whole trip. They were remembering the whole ordeal, deciding wheather to beleive what had happened or not.  
  
Izzy's house was first. The bus came to a sudden halt outside his house, oppening the doors and allowing him to get off.  
  
"Bye" He said quietly, then left the remaining seven to their bus ride. The bus reached each child's house in turn, letting them off then continueing.  
  
After each child had left, the bus drove off to it's respectful owner, leaving the children behind.  
  
*~*  
  
Back in the digiworld, Gennai looked through the orb that was before him to see the eight children being greeted by thier parents. He sighed. I'm getting to old and soft to do this he thought to himself. He then proceeded to pull out the pocket watch from his pocket.  
  
He looked down at the children one last time, thinking about how he had felt so young and strong with them around. He looked at his old, wrinkled hand and thought about when he was young. But that was a long time ago, and this is my job now. Even though it is not a nice thing to do, it is the right thing to do he told himself, even though he didn't beleive it.  
  
He held the pocket watch over the orb, then pulled the hands on it backwards. There were random flashes of light, then Gennai looked in his hand to see eight digivices in it. He then looked into the orb once more. What he saw shocked him  
  
TK and Kari still remember! The others don't remember, but Tk and Kari are still talking about it! What went wrong? Gennai thought desperatly. He ran to a bookshelf in the corner of the small room, and pulled a large, leather bound book from it. He flicked through the pages at full speed, then came to a halt at a page that was elaborately decorated. Gennai read it quickly, then snapped the book shut.  
  
The book said that only the two strongest could resist the power of the watch.... and they would always remember what had happened. There was only one way to get rid as much of the memories as possible.... but that would take my remaining energy Gennai thought. He thought about it for about a thirty-seventh of a second, then walked over to a shelf filled with assorted potions. He picked up a few, then walked over to a cooking pot that was burning over a fire.   
  
He threw the potions into the pot, then picked up the watch and an unusual looking stick from beside him. He took a shaky breath, uttered his last words, then placed the stick to his chest, the other end to the watch.   
  
A burning sensation like none other filled his entire body. He felt all of his energy transfering to the watch. With what little strength that was in his body, he oppened his eyes, and threw the watch into the steaming liquids in the pot.   
  
With that, Gennai collapsed on the ground. Although he knew Kari and Tk would never fully forget eachother or their adventures in the digiworld, but they the power would last for a few years before it wore off, protecting the children from the truth until they were ready.  
  
Back in the real world, two children suddenly forgot what they were talking about. Just some childish story.....  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, that was the prologue, and it was really short and it really sucked, so I appologise humbly. But I'll try to make the real story a bit better than this disaster. Comments (and critisisms): rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
Pamper your tastebuds with some Cinnamon Scrolls!  
  
Rio 


	2. Dreaming of the Digiworld

Everywhere: Part one: Dreaming of the Digiworld  
  
Disclamier: You know the drill  
  
*~*  
  
Kari stirred in her sleep. It was happening again..... that dream......  
  
She suddenly sat bolt upright, sweat dripping from her brow and breathing heavily. She looked around her room. It was just a dream...... just a dream..... she thought to herself. She sighed, and her shoulders sagged. She was being foolish: of course it was just a dream. I should know that by now! Kari thought to herself. Then she laughed at herself. She had just had the dream which she had every night. It wasn't a bad dream.... just a wierd dream.....  
  
She lay back in her bed again and smiled into the darkness of the night, before falling asleep again.  
  
*~*  
  
Kari arrived at school, late as usual. Her mornings were always hectic; she was not the most organised person on the earth. She ran into her first class, double period science, panting heavily. She muttered some vague excuss to her teacher, and slid into the seat beside her best friend, Jason.   
  
Jason, by both girls and boys standards, was gorgeous. He had short, black hair, and a small smatter of light freckles over his nose. His skin was pale, but appeared more tanned as he wore white most of the time. He had a muscular build from all the sport he played, and was very tall. A mere look from him would have sent most girls into a spin.  
  
"What's the excuss today?" Jason whispered in Kari's ear. She faced him in a mock pout. He grinned at her, and she grinned back. They both then started to laugh hard. Jason stuffed his fist in his mouth to prevent the teacher hearing them, and Kari shoved her head under the desk. They both then faced the front as the teacher begun to talk.  
  
"Today, class, we are planning for a very special science project." The teacher said, with a poorly supressed grin on her face. The majourity of the class murmered exitedly, but Kari groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What could possibly be fun about science?" Kari mumbled into Jason's ear. He gave a snort of laughter, then dropped his head. The teacher gave him a warning look, then continued.  
  
"Okay, first of all, I want everyone to find a partner of the opposite gender." She continued. Kari looked at Jason. It was an unspoken agreement that they were partners for everything. So the two sat there for a few minutes, watching the other students wandering around, looking for a partner, before everything settled down, and the teacher resumed talking.  
  
"Okay class. I hope you picked a partner you are very comfortable with, because you are about to become parents!" She said happily. Kari's eyebrows shot up, and Jason's mouth dropped open, while everyone else in the class giggled and muttered things like "ew!" and "gross!".  
  
"Not in that way!" the teacher cried, exasperated. "You will be parents to orphans. But not human orphans. Plant orphans. I will come round to each pair in turns, and you can pick three seeds from the four sorts available.  
  
"After that, you need to make some dicisions. You need to decide how much water you will give your babies each day. You also need to choose if you want to grow your babies in soil or re-hydrating paper. You need to decide if you want to grow them in petri dishes or in a paper cup. And of course, you need to name your babies.  
  
"Once you have recorded your decisions, plant your seeds and place them on the window sill," the teacher finished. She then picked up the tray of seeds, and started walking around the room. Kari looked at Jason.  
  
"Maybe this won't be so boring after all!" She said. Jason shrugged. It had never been either of their favourite subjects, but this time...... maybe it wouldn't be so bad.... (A/N: Yes, there is a point to all this, so keep reading.)  
  
"Okay Kari, Jason. Pick your seeds!" The teacher said, finaly reaching the two. She held a tray out for them to look at. There were type a seeds, type b, type c and type d.  
  
Kari and Jason instantly fell in love with seed c: it was long and golden, with a line down the middle. It shone in the sun.  
  
"Seed C!" Kari and Jason said in unison. The teacher picked up three seeds from the container marked 'C', then handed them over to the pair.  
  
"Somehow I think these might be girl seeds," Kari said, picking one up and looking it over. She handed it to Jason, who did the same.  
  
"I think you might be right. So. Watcha wanna call them?" He asked, putting the seed back down on the desk. Kari thought about this.  
  
"I think that this one should be called 'Tiffany'. It looks a bit like a star.... if you squint your eyes....." Kari said, squinting hard at the seed.   
  
"Well, this one looks like it's a 'Louisa'." Jason said, picking up a different seed and looking it over.  
  
"And the last one..... I'd say it's a 'Jazzlin', wouldn't you?" Kari said thoughtfully, picking up the last seed.   
  
"Well, that sorts out the names." Jason said. "That wasn't so hard. Okay, now we just have to decide how to grow them......."  
  
After a few minutes, Kari and Jason had it all sorted out. They went to the front desk, collected everything they needed, planted their seeds and placed them in a sunny spot on the window sill.  
  
"Miss, we're done, what should we do?" Kari asked from across the room. The teacher looked up from her work.  
  
"Free time. Catch up on some work or something." The teacher said simply, then went back to grading papers. Kari yawned.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm gonna..... just rest my head for a few minutes....." Kari said while putting her head on the desk before she flaked out.  
  
*~*  
  
Kari looked around..... there was no-one around her apart from a young boy. He had messy blonde hair, the bluest eyes she had ever seen and was rather short. The boy looked no more than eight years old..... but he looks so familiar, Kari thought. But I was eight years old six years ago! How could he possibly look familiar?  
  
"Kari....." the boy murmered. Huh? How did he know my name?  
  
"I've wanted to tell you for so long.... I never got a chance......" the boy said saddly. Kari looked at him, confused.  
  
"Kari.... I love you....."   
  
Suddenly, the world started spinning around Kari. The boy started to fade.  
  
"No! Wait! Who are you?" Kari cried at the rapidly dissaperaing figure.  
  
"You know me Kari. You always have. I'll miss you when I'm gone." the boy said, before vanishing. Kari suddenly felt herself falling.  
  
"AHHHHH!" She screamed. She looked down, and realised she was on solid ground again.  
  
Huh?  
  
She looked around to see a boy and girl, falling from a tower, hanging onto eachother for dear life. A clown, presumably evil, cackled behind them. De ja vu weighed heavily on her shoulders.  
  
"Looks like you two are falling for eachother!" He said gleefully. Kari watched in horror at the kids falling.... then suddenly.... she was the one falling with the boy.....  
  
*~*  
  
Kari jerked her head up. Jason looked at her strangely.  
  
"Er... you okay Kari? You've been acting very strangely lately." Jason said, giving her a quizzical look and pulling off a peice of paper that had stuck to her head. Kari's face was confused.  
  
"Wha.... What happened?" She asked. Jason knocked his fist on her head ligthly.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home? We are in science class, remember? You fell asleep on the desk? Any of this pentrating through your skull?" Kari stared blankely back at Jason. He sighed heavily.  
  
"We are in science class, which is almost over. We got put in partners to raise seeds and record their growth. We called them Jazzlin, Tiffany and Louisa. We planted them. We still had half the period left. You asked the teacher what we should do, and she gave us free time. You fell asleep on the desk. You woke up right then." Jason reminded her. Kari thought back for a few seconds, then suddenly clicked.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, now I remember." Kari said, smiling stupidly. Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"Der!" He said, but he didn't start an escapade of humerous comments. Not this time, anyway.   
  
But Kari hardly noticed anything. She was too busy concentrating on her dream. It was the same old dream as the first time she had seen it. It had started having the dreams only a few weeks ago, and had no idea what it all meant. It was always the same blonde boy, telling her he loved her. But the parts after that had often been different..... like one time, it had been her and a group of others, including her brother, telling the blonde boy how much they were glad he was back, and how he was so brave... something about a 'Digimon' called 'Puppetmon'..... and Kari had told the boy that he was 'da man!'.  
  
Kari had no idea what those dreams meant, but she was getting more and more freaked by them. She was sure that the younger girl in the dreams were her, but where was she? And who was the boy with her? She always felt like it was a majour case of de ja vu in the dreams, but, she considered to herself, wouldn't she remember being attacked by an evil clown?   
  
These thoughts spun around Kari's head when the bell sounded.   
  
"Come on, we have first lunch. Let's go." Jason said, grabbing Kari's arm and pulling her to her feet. They walked to their lockers together, as usual, but Jason noticed something was different about Kari.....  
  
Kari pulled on her lock. Stupid locker... she thought to herself as she typed in her code again. No sucess. Jason then stepped in, typed in her code, and it opened perfectly.  
  
"I guess I still need some practise at this whole locker thing." Kari said sheepishly. Jason gave her one of 'the looks'.  
  
"Er.... Kari, it's halfway through the school year. If you haven't worked it out yet, well......" Jason trailed off.  
  
"Well, I never was a fast learner." Kari said, her head in her locker, searching for her food. Jason sighed, then proceeded to grab his drink bottle and meausli bar from his locker. When he looked up, Kari was still looking. He rolled his eyes, then shoved a hand into her locker. It reappeared moments later with Kari's food. Jason raised his eyebrows at her. She took no notice of him. She grabbed her bottle of coke and mars bar from his hand, then walked off, Jason following.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason and Kari sat down for second lunch at their lunch table, joining the rest of their posse. Their posse consisted of fourteen people: Katie, Tiffany, Scott, Ruth, Honey, Chris, Josh, Maddy, Gloria, Louis, Kaz, Will, and of course, Kari and Jason.  
  
"Hey guys." Kari said, plonking herself between Kaz and Tiffany. They both moved over to make room for her, then continued their different conversations. Kaz was talking intently to Josh about guitar playing, and Tiffany appeared to be having an argument with Katie.  
  
"Kari, help me out here. Hersheys is the best candy bar ever, hey?" Katie asked. Tiffany glared at her.  
  
"It so is not! It's snickers!" Tiffany said. They shot dagger looks at eachother.  
  
"Well, guys, technically they're both chocolate bars." Kari pointed out. Katie and Tiffany rounded on her. She held her hands up defensively.  
  
"Whoa, guys, chill will you? I'm pointing out the facts. I have nothing to do with this." She said, unwrapping her sandwhich. A horrible smell filled her nostrils.  
  
"Omigod." Ruth said, turning her head away to face Kaz from the sandwhich in front of Kari.  
  
"I don't want to know what your mom put in there!" Maddy said, sticking her head under the table to escape the smell.  
  
"Well, she never was the world's greatest cook." Kari said, throwing the sandwhich in the nearest bin. The others sighed with releif, then continued eating their lunch. Except of course for Gloria, who pulled a small parcel from her lunch bag and handed it to Kari.  
  
"Good thing friends come prepared!" Gloria said, while Kari unwrapped a small parcel of sushi and begun to eat.  
  
"Thanks Gloria." She said once she was finished. Just then, the first bell for class rung.  
  
"Come on, let's go before we get a detention." Justin said, packing his rubbish into a small paper bag, then throwing it into the bin. The group walked together to their lockers, then split up to go to their seperate classes.   
  
*~*  
  
Kari was glad when she finaly got home from school. The appartment was deserted when she reached home, as her brother was at a university lecture, and her parents were probably still at work.  
  
She walked into her room, threw her bag on the floor, then walked into the kitchen for a snack. Once prepared, she took her food into the living room, sat herself down on the couch, and turned on the television.  
  
Boring.  
  
*click*  
  
Boring  
  
*click*  
  
Boring  
  
*click*  
  
Hey.... wait a minute.....  
  
Kari quickly changed back to the previous channel. A new reporter was talking about a protest about the government not doing anything about animals being kidnapped from local farms..... but Kari was looking at the live images. There were people with large signs, yelling something about better treatment......  
  
But Kari was watching a bystander. He looked sort of familar..... That looks like the boy in my dreams..... just he looks my age.....  
  
Kari quickly noted where the protest was held, grabbed the key to the appartment, and ran out of the house. It only took her a few minutes to reach the area. The protest was still on, but she couldn't see the boy anywhere.....  
  
Wait..... Over there! a voice in her head told her. She strained her neck to see over the people in front of her, and on the other side of the barracades was that boy.....  
  
Kari started pushing her way to the front of the wall of people. It was very difficult as almost everyone there was older than her, but finaly she reached the front, only to find that the boy wasn't there anymore. She squinted, searching for him, but not succeeding. She sighed, then turned around and headed home. She was sure it had been the boy from her dreams..... but then he would still be there. He can't just vanish. a voice in Kari's head said.  
  
Common sense.  
  
Kari reached home just in time to hear the phone ring. She ran to the phone, and picked up before it rang out.  
  
"Hello?" Kari said brightly.   
  
"Hey Kari! Look, I just got word that Trisha is having a MASIVE party tonight. All the crew's gonna be there. Can we count on seeing you?" Jason asked. Kari thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see why not." Kari said, looking at the calendar on the fridge.   
  
"Cool. See ya at Trisha's house at eight!" Jason said, then hung up. Kari sighed then looked at her watch. It was already 5'oclock. Her parents and brother would be home soon, so she decided to have a shower and have her dinner so she would be out of her parents way when they got home. So she flung some two-minute noodles into a saucepan, urged them to hurry up and cook, then devoured it as fast as she could.   
  
She then raced into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. She then pulled of her clothes, jumped under the shower and washed her hair as fast and efficiantly as she could. She hopped out of the shower, wrapped her towel around herself and walked into her room, where she dried herself, put on a dressing gown and pulled out her draws to decide what to wear.  
  
*~*  
  
An hour later, she was ready. She had done the things you only did for a majour party - given her hair a deep conditioning treatment then blow-dried it, lathered rose body lotion all over herself, sprinkled silver body glitter over herself and slipped into an incredibly flattering outfit: a white miniskirt with a black singlet top and a miniture black cardigan, with matching high heeled shoes. She was ready for a big night out.  
  
At quarter to eight, Kari left her appartment, saying goodbye to her parents and brother. She caught the bus to the party, receiving several wholf whistles from a bunch of roudy teens on the bus. She winked at one of them, just to play with his head. His mates gave him slaps on the back and laughed. Kari turned away and tried to disguise her laughter at the boy. Then she turned around to look at the boy again.  
  
But instead, a different boy was there. The boy from the protest...... that boy from the dreams.......   
  
Kari gasped, then blinked several times. The group of boys were back, and the 'other' boy gone. Kari shook her head slightly. Oh god, now I'm hullucinating... she thought to herself.  
  
When the bus finaly reached Kari's stop, she could see the party was already in full swing. Trisha's massive house was lit up, and the sounds of dance music and peoples voices carried down the street. Kari grinned. She hadn't been in a party mood for the past few days, but now, she was back where she belonged.  
  
When she walked into the house, she was greeted by 'the crew'.   
  
"Hey, we were wondering if you were ever gonna get here!" Kaz grinned at her. "By the way, you have to tell me where you go shopping. I love those shoes!"  
  
Jason, Josh, Louis, Chris, Scott and Will all rolled their eyes in unison. This 'girl talk' was not their idea of a good party, so they abandon the girls to go and do 'guy stuff'.   
  
"Well, now that the guys are gone, who says we go introduce ourselves to some other guys?" Tiffany asked cheekily. Everyone giggled. The advantage of being at one of Trisha's parties was that heaps of cute guys always came. Trisha seemed to know everyone and anyone in Odaiba, so almost anyone and everyone came to her parties.  
  
The eight girls linked arms and started scanning the crowd for people they knew and people they'd like to know. Kari, however, was looking for someone else.  
  
Kari was sure that if the boy was going to be anywhere, it would be at Trisha's party. But for some reason, everywhere Kari looked, she saw a flash of what appeared to be the boy. But it would turn out to be just her imagination. Every time she thought she had found the boy, it turned out to just be someone with the same golden hair, or same blue eyes.   
  
Ruth noticed that Kari was not being her usual self. She eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Kari, you alright? You seem to be really... tense." Ruth said, trying to find a sign of an emotion on Kari's face. Kari looked at Ruth.  
  
"Wha... yeah, I'm fine." Kari said, smiling slightly.   
  
"You sure?" Katie asked. Kari sighed.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine Sora." Kari snapped, not realising the words as they came out of her mouth.   
  
"Excuss me?" Katie asked, her eyebrows raised. Kari only then realised what she had done.  
  
"Omigosh, I'm sorry Katie.... I don't know where that came from.... I don't even know a Sora....." Kari said, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"I think you're just too tense at the moment. Try to lax out a little." Gloria said, starting to masage Kari's shoulders. Kari brushed Gloria's hands away from them.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." Kari said, getting slightly aggitated. "Don't worry about me, okay?"  
  
The rest of the girls said nothing more about it. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Kaz squealed.  
  
"Ohh, look at him! Is he cute or what!" She said, pointing through the crowd to a boy. That's him! Kari's head told her. That's really him! Quick!   
  
Kari urged her feet to move. Unfortunatly, the boy was moving as well, and Kari found it difficult to catch up to him. She pushed her way through the crowd, trying to find the boy again. But the crush of people proved to be too strong, and Kari lost him once again. Kari silently cursed herself, then tried to find her girlfriends again.  
  
Once found, Kari felt numb from pushing her way through the mass of people.   
  
"Guys, I'm gonna go home. I feel absolutely dead." Kari said, sounding slightly groggy.   
  
"Okay, sure, see ya later Kari!" Gloria said, then went back to dancing with the others. Kari sighed, then walked out of the building. But instead of catching the bus, she decided to walk home. The excersise will do me good Kari thought as she started to walk.   
  
It was a beautiful night; not to cold, not to hot. The moon illuminated the sidewalk, with a gentle breeze blowing around her.   
  
"Kari?" A voice asked from behind a bus shelter. Kari turned. A faint outline of a boy was sitting in the bus shelter. He walked out from the shelter, being lightened by the streetlights.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing here?" Kari asked. Jason seemed to be searching for an excuss.  
  
"Er.... well, you see, you.... er..." Jason began uneasily. Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Were you following me?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"No! No, er, I was just, er......"  
  
"It's alright. I'm actually glad I've got some company." Kari said, giving him a loving smile. Jason blushed. Then, for some reason unknown to herself, Kari decided to entrust Jason.  
  
"Look, Jason, I've been having these wierd dreams lately, and I've been doing really stupid things. Like at the party, I called Katie by the name 'Sora'. I mean, I don't even know someone called Sora. And the other day, when Gloria was helping me re-program my computer, I called her 'Izzy'. I mean, Izzy is a guys name! And the wierd thing is, I keep having dreams about these people. The dreams always start with this little kid who I'm sure I know saying he loves me. But then, after that, it always changes. They tell little stories about eight kids in a place called the 'Digiworld' with 'Digimon', and...... oh, it's all too confusing!" Kari cried, putting her head in her hands and sitting down in the bus shelter. Jason sat down beside her and put an arm around her.  
  
"I'm sure there's a reason for all this." Jason said reasurinly. Kari shook her head.  
  
"No no no no no! You don't understand! I know these people, but I don't remember how or when I knew them! Every time I say their name, it seems like I'm being stupid; that I don't know them. But every time I keep my mouth shut about them, I'm possitive I do know them! I mean, the little girl looks just like me when I was little. I got out a photo album and checked! She has to be me! But I don't know where I am, how I got there or who I'm with. One of the boys looks just like Tai when he was twelve. But Tai would remember! This just doesn't make any sense." Kari said, clearly frustrated. Jason thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Well, maybe it was you and Tai six years ago? Maybe you were brainwashed? Or maybe you forgot with age? Who knows? Maybe you should ask you parents?" Jason suggested. Kari looked at him.  
  
"Yeah..... yeah, I think I will! Thanks Jason!" Kari said, giving him a hug. She then got up, and advanced to walk home. Jason put his head in his hands with frustration.  
  
If only I could tell her the truth about the digiworld.......  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, that's part one! If you want to find out the real truth about Jason and his secrets, well, you'll just have to read part two. ^_~ Comments, suggestions, ideas, brainwaves, ect. to: rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
Eat some Cinnamon Scrolls today!  
  
From Rio 


	3. Looking Past the Past

Everywhere: Part Two: Looking Past the Past  
  
Disclaimer..... Oh, I really can't be boged.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason typed furiously on his laptop. He was trying to reach the digiworld again, only to find the portal still closed. He cursed, then quickly typed an email to Gennai:  
  
Gennai,  
  
Kari is starting to realise the truth. The portal must be opened before she finds out the whole truth. The dreams have already started! She is remembering everything, and I almost let it slip. I can't keep this up much longer. She is curious, and I am worried she will remind her brother of everything. If she does, it is only a matter of time before all of the old digidestined know. And I still can't find Takeru. This is not working. If the portal isn't opened soon, I am sorry, but I will have to tell Kari and get her to help me find Takeru. Maybe they know how to open the portal. I am sorry.  
  
Jason  
  
Jason pressed 'Send', then waited for Gennai's reply. Almost instantly, 'Message Pending' flashed on his screen. He quickly opened it, and read the message:  
  
Jason,  
  
I don't know what is going wrong. Kari is meant to have the dreams, but I don't know why she is having reveries about the digiworld. She should only be having them about Takeru, as it is necessary for the survival of the digiworld. I will research this and get back to you on it.   
  
But on another topic, whatever you do, don't give up and don't let anything slip. The digiworld is at stake here. And don't tell Kari or Tk anything until I tell you to. If you do, you may have signed a death notice for the digiworld and everything in it.  
  
Gennai.  
  
Jason sighed, then closed his laptop. He put it down beside his bed, and lay down. He knew he was in for a sleepless night.  
  
*~*  
  
When Kari reached home, both her parents were asleep, but Tai was awake watching some late night horror movie on the television. Kari slammed the door, and Tai jumped up in fright. Kari laughed.  
  
"Hello. You're incredibly jumpy tonight." Kari said, sitting herself down on the couch next to her brother. He grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, well my lecturer gave me some real tough assignment, and if I'm not careful, she'll probably come through the window and try to suck my blood." He playfully hit Kari on her side. "What's up with you? You seem..... sorta distant."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've had a weird night. Hey Tai? Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Well, do you remember going to a place called the 'Digiworld'? With a whole bunch of people called the 'digidestined'?" Tai thought about this for a while, then shrugged.  
  
"The only thing I can think of that has anything to do with the 'Digiworld' was when you were eight. You were talking about the most incredible experience that you were sure were real, and stopped talking in mid-sentence. You then said you had no idea what you were talking about. Why?"  
  
"Tai, I've been having the wierdest dreams. They always start the same; a little boy.... er.... talking to me, but then the dreams change. They seem to be experiences in a place called the Digiworld. There are eight kids - two are us - but I have no clue who the rest of them are. And I always get majour de ja vu whenever I have the dreams. It's just... wierd."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's an old memory so it's not wonder it's come back to you. I mean, it's not like you actually travelled to a place called the digiworld or anything, so why does it matter?"  
  
"Look, Tai, as weird as this may sound, I'm starting to think I actually did travel to a place called the digiworld with you and six other people. Didn't you ever felt you really knew a person when you met them, and it's because you did know them but you'd forgotten?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kari sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere with her brother.  
  
"Oh well. It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed. G'Night." Kari said, then walked into her room. She lay down on her bed, and without bothering to get changed, she feel asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Kari woke up in the morning to the smell of burning bacon. She sat up in her bed, and looked up at her clock. 9:30 am. At least it's the weekend. Kari thought as she got out of bed. She stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, to see her brother making breakfast. Or at least, attempting to make breakfast. Kari held back a giggle watching Tai trying to cook.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to make? And why are you trying to make it?" Kari asked, supressing the giggles. Tai turned around, holding the spatula in his hand as if it was a medievil lance.  
  
"Because," Tai said, pokeing Kari with the spatula, "Because mom and dad have gone away for the weekend to 'escape their overly energetic children'. And, being the responsible elder brother I am, I'm making bacon and eggs."  
  
"You're not doing a very good job." Kari said, pointing to the frying pan as it started to catch fire. Tai screamed, grabbed the oven mits and putting them on as fast as he could and picked up the frying pan, then tossing it into the sink. He quickly ran some cold water from the tap over it. As quickly as it had come, the excitment dissapeared as the pan soaked in the cold water.  
  
"Well. In the mood for cereal?" Kari asked, getting the cereal box out of the cupboard. Tai grinned.  
  
"At least that's something I can make!" He said, getting two bowls out of the cupboard and placing them on the table.   
  
"So, whatcha planning to do today?" Tai asked while getting the milk out of the fridge, then putting it on the table. Kari shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much. Probably just bumming around the house. I might go for a walk latter, but." Kari said while pouring some cereal and milk into the bowl. Tai joined her at the table.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Unfortunatly, I won't be joining you. I've gotta work on my papers with a bunch of people from uni."  
  
"Sucked in"  
  
"Not funny"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Tai threw the now empty milk carton at his little sister. She ducked under the table, then came up laughing.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that to get--" Kari was cut off short by the cereal container hitting her in the face. "Not funny, Taichi." She looked around at the cereal scattered everywhere.  
  
"Who's gonna clean this mess up?" She asked. Tai gulped, then bent down and picked up his bag.  
  
"Gottagoenjoycleaningupbacklaterloveyoulotsbye!" Tai said as he raced out the door. Kari laughed. At least now she had the house to herself, even if it did mean cleaning up after her brother. She finished her cereal, then balancing the bowls and cuttlery on top of eachother, carried them out to the kitchen. She washed them, put them away, then walked into her room to get dressed.  
  
Minutes later she emerged from her room, dressed in a sloppy t-shirt and her oldest pair of jeans that still fitted. She wasn't in the mood to look good - what did it matter anyway? There wasn't anyone around to see her. She walked into the kitchen and turned the radio as loud as it would go. Some rock band were pelting out some new song. Kari could almost feel the decibels pounding her ears. None the less, Kari started to play the air guitar, dancing around the room and singing to the music, not realising that Jason was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Your musical skills never ciese to amaze me." Jason said sarcastically. Kari jumped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kari asked, turning the volume on the radio down. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here is more the point. You were meant to come over to my appartment today to work on our science experiment, remember? You were meant to come over at 9:30. It's now 10:30."  
  
Kari slapped her palm against her forhead then swore. She had arranged to go to Jason's house days ago to work on their science seedling project.  
  
"Omigosh, Jason I'm so sorry! Just let me get changed and I'll be right there..." Kari said, searching around for her school folder at the same time as trying to get changed. Jason picked her folder up off the coffee table in front of her, then grabbed her by the collar on her shirt.  
  
"You look great. Now come on!" He said, dragging her out of the appartment, pausing only to let her lock the door. Fortunatly, Jason's appartment was only five doors down from Kari's so she wouldn't be seen in public for too long.  
  
"Why didn't we just stay at my appartment to do the work?" Kari asked after Jason had released her collar in his appartment. She put her keys and work down on the cofee table. "And where are your parents?"  
  
Kari could not remember ever meeting anyone in Jason's family. She didn't know if they had ever even heard of her.  
  
"We are working here because all my science work is scattered around here somewhere, and my parents aren't here because they don't live here anymore." Jason said as he flopped down on a chair. Kari frowned.  
  
"What, your parents abandon you?"  
  
"No, they moved to Australia. My brother and I liked it here, so our parents gave us permission to stay here. We live here together, cept Osamu, my brother, has skipped town for no reason a few weeks ago, and I don't know where he is. I don't know where, why or who with, but at least I've got the place to myself. And he's always dissapearing for no reason. I'm used to all this."  
  
Kari didn't press the issue.  
  
"So, what do we have to do for this stupid project anyway?" Kari asked. Jason picked up his science book and flicked to the page.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm not, I repeat, not, going to do this." Jason said, eyes boggling. Kari snatched the book away from him and read the assignment out loud.  
  
"Write a nursery rhyme about your plant to a tune of either a pop song or old nursery rhyme. Use words like: Germination, water, food, roots, photosynthesis...."  
  
"Say no more! I can't stand it!" Jason said, covering his ears with his hands. Kari smiled.  
  
"I know. I don't like this either. But if we don't do it, we'll fail. I don't want to spend my holidays at summer school or anything. And beside, maybe it won't be so bad. We could write just about anything, and at least our plant didn't die like most others. Just pick a song and re-write the words." Kari said, giving Jason a peice of paper from her file. He pretended to grumble, then picked up a pencil.  
  
"I think I'll do mine to that Blink 182 song, you know, 'Growing Up'. It'll be really cool." Kari said, scribbling ideas down in her file. Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I could picture it now," Jason said, standing up and starting to sing off the top of his head.   
"And I'll turn to the light,   
but it's the middle of the night,   
and I'm not a pretty sight,   
and all the water's gone  
and I've been for to long  
and I'm facing death on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up"  
  
Kari threw a pillow at him. "Be serious!" She said. Jason laughed.  
  
"Just do one of those stupid 'Josie and the Pussycats' songs. They're really simple." He said, doodling on his peice of paper.  
  
"Actually, I think I will." Kari said, taking him seriously. Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wake me up when you're done. Not a chance in hell am I actually gonna do this." Jason said, lying down. Kari threw another pillow at him.  
  
"If you actually put some effort into this, I'll help you when I'm finished." Kari said, giving him a clean sheet of paper.  
  
"Whoopy - doo!" Jason cried sarcastically, but took the paper from Kari nonetheless, and started to think about song ideas. Moments later, Kari rested her pencil on the paper.  
  
"Finished." She said. Jason stared at her in amazement.  
  
"You're finished that quickly?" He asked with awe. Kari nodded her head. "Well let's hear it then!"   
  
Kari cleared her throut.  
  
"Okay, It's to the tune of 'Real wild child', and it needs a bit of revising, but anyway, here it goes. (A/N please don't actualy read the song cause it's really bad, it's about a plant and I only wrote it cause I got bored)  
  
"Well I've been planted at school  
And I look real cool  
Not followin natures rules  
got the message that I gotta be a wild one  
Ooh, yeah, I'm a wild one  
Gotta grow some roots  
Gotta grow my stems real wild  
gonna sway in the wind baby  
I'm a real wild child  
Well I'm growing up tall  
Not gonna stay small  
Gonna have long roots   
gonna have long shoots  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh, yeah, I'm a wild one  
Gotta grow some roots  
Gotta grow my stems real wild  
gonna sway in the wind baby  
I'm a real wild child  
Germination is done  
photosinthisis is fun  
You know I'm number one  
got the message that I gotta be a wild one  
Ooh, yeah, I'm a wild one  
Gotta grow some roots  
Gotta grow my stems real wild  
gonna sway in the wind baby  
I'm a real wild child  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah, I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah, I'm a wild one  
Gotta grow some roots  
Gotta grow my stems real wild  
gonna sway in the wind baby  
I'm a real wild child  
grow some roots  
Gotta grow my stems real wild  
gonna sway in the wind baby  
I'm a real wild child  
grow some roots  
grow my stems real wild  
gonna sway in the wind baby  
I'm a real wild child"  
  
Jason stared at her.  
  
"How the hell did you write that in about thirty seconds? I couldn't write anything nearly as good as that in a million years!" Kari blushed a crimson red.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it just all came out once I started writting it." Kari mumbled.  
  
"Care to help me with mine?" Jason asked. Kari giggled.  
  
"Sure. But you gotta help work to." Kari said Jason nodded.  
  
"Okay. First off all............"  
  
*~*  
  
Kari waved goodbye to Jason as she walked out the door. It was now 5:30. Kari still couldn't beleive it had taken so long to write one measly song. It had taken him half and hour just to decide what song to do the song too.....  
  
Kari sighed as she pushed opened the unlocked door to her appartment. The things I do for friends. But as Kari walked into the appartment, her brother and another boy that seemed familiar were leaving.  
  
"Hi Kari. We were wondering when you would get here. Look, this is Matt (Matt gave Kari a small wave) and we need to get the the library to do some more reasearch on our paper. But Matt's parents aren't home and he was meant to be babysitting his brother. So can you babysit for us while we go to the library? We'll be back by 9, okay?" Her brother asked. Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll do it. But where is he?"  
  
"He went to the bathroom. His name is Tk, and...." Kari cut him off.  
  
"Tk? That name seems very familiar.... I'm sure I've heard it somewhere....."  
  
"Probably just heard it off t.v. Look, me and Matt are going now. Call me on my cell phone if something goes wrong, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kari said as the two boys left the appartment. She had a sneaking suspicious that the boys weren't going to the library, but she didn't push the issue. Kari sat down on the sofa and flicked on the t.v. She was expecting the typical babysitting job - a bratty five year old who would destroy her homework and pull her hair. What she got was something entirely different.  
  
"Kari?" a masculine voice asked from behind her. Wait.... that voice..... Kari whipped around. There, she saw a tall boy about her age with messy blonde hair and saphire blue eyes.  
  
"Omigod.... Tk....."  
  
The boy looked at the startled girl.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Kari fumbled for words.  
  
"You..... you're the boy from the dreams, aren't you?" She said. Tk's eyes widened.   
  
"And you're the girl from the dreams! I knew it!" He cried. Kari shook her head in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the eight year old girl! I knew I'd seen you somewhere."  
  
"And you're the eight year old boy.... wait a minute, that means that you're the one who said he loves me!" The boy blushed, then backed away.  
  
"I think I should leave now." He mumbled, the turned for the door. Kari jumped over the couch and ran towards him. Then, without thinking, she pressed her lips against his. Tk seemed shocked at first, but made no attempt to pull away. Then reluctantly, she pulled away and blushed. (A/N: Sorry, I'm not very good at all this mush, so it'll be over soon.)  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I've embarresed you in any way, but I.... I think I love you, even if you no longer feel the same way" Kari didn't seemed embarresed about what she was saying. This was unusual for her; she normaly kept her feelings inside her. (A/N this is actualy how my two best buds, Louisa and Andrew, met and fell in love. How romantic! But I'm not good at this stuff, so there won't be too much of it.... until the end! ^_~)  
  
"You.... you love me?" Tk asked almost hopefully. Kari smiled broadly.   
  
"Of course I do. Who could resist you anyway." The blonde boy blushed.   
  
"Well, this might sound wierd after six long years.... but I don't think I ever stopped loving you, even if I didn't remember you." Kari gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. But...... okay, I hate to spoil this as it's the most romantic moment in my life, but how did we meet and why don't we remember eachother?" Kari asked. Tk looked at her, seemingly worried.  
  
"That's what I had been wondering for a while. As crazy as this may sound, I'm getting the feeling that we went to... well.... a diferent world...."  
  
"A place called the Digiworld with Digimon?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Good, so we're on the same page." Tk said. Kari laughed. "Problem is, we don't now where to go from then."  
  
"Well, better get comfortable." Kari said, motioning to the couch. "I'm gonna order some pizza, then we can get started."  
  
*~*  
  
What started as a night to work out about the digiworld was rapidly turned into a night of eating pizza and watching movies. Kari and Tk had become bored, so they had strolled down to the video store and rented some movies. When they returned to the appartment, the pizza delivery boy was waiting there, fairly annoyed. They paid him, then walked inside and watched the movies. Each had picked a video to watch: Tk picked some comedy called 'Mystery Men', and Kari had stuck with the chick flicks: 'Ever After'.  
  
When Tai and Matt returned back to the appartment, they were dumbfounded to see Kari lying down on the couch with her head on Tk's lap, Tk fiddling midlessly with her hair, watching 'Ever after'. Tai cleared his throut loudly, managing to sound a little questioning. Tk and Kari jumped with fright.  
  
"Oh, its just you guys. We were wondering when you'd get back." Kari said calmly. Matt's eyes were wide.  
  
"Otoutousan, I think we'd better go now." Matt said, grabbing his younger brother's arm and dragging him out of the appartment.   
  
"See ya tomorow!" Kari said as she waved goodbye to Tk. Tai shut the door behind them. He glared at Kari. Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, we didn't do anything." She said. Tai eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Your lipgloss is smudged." He accused. Kari laughed.  
  
"You are way too overprotetive."  
  
"I have to be with a little sister like you." Tai said, poking her in the ribs. She recoiled.  
  
"Don't do that! You know I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Oh are you? I had no idea!" Tai said, his tone implying the opposite, as he picked up his little sister. He threw her on the couch and started tickling her.  
  
"EEEEK!" Kari curled up into a ball in self defence. Tai stopped tickling her, laughing. Kari gave him the evil eye.  
  
"For that, you owe me. And just in time. I need a favour."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"To drive me and Tk back from the movies tomorow night. The busses stop early on Sunday nights, so we need transport. We'll catch the bus there, but you - " Kari poked her brother "- you will pick us up."  
  
"You and Tk are going out?"  
  
"We can tell you're gonna win detective of the year." Kari said sarcastically. "Yes, I am going out with Tk. So can you please drive us home after."  
  
Tai feined a sigh.  
  
"I suppose I could." He said. Kari gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Onni-san." She said, releasing her brother and skipping to her room. Tai watched his sister dissapear into her room, then drooped onto the couch. I don't know what mom and dad are gonna say when they get back.......  
  
*~*  
  
Tk knocked on Kari's door. Moments later, she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Tk, I'll be there in a minute. I just need to find the stupid spare key....." Tk walked into the apartment.   
  
"Sorry, but I need to lock the door and no-one else is here." Kari thought back for a moment. The last time she had the key was when she was at Jason's apartment doing their science........   
  
Kari slapped her hand against her forhead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tk asked.   
  
"I think I left the key at Jason's house. Will you come with me for a moment? You can meet Jason and i can get my key back."  
  
"Don't see the harm in it." Tk followed Kari out of the apartment and down the hallway to Jason's apartment. Kari knocked on the door. No answer. That's weird.....  
  
"Jason?" Kari called out. Still no answer. Kari turned the doorknob. Unlocked. Kari started getting worried. She pushed open the door.  
  
"Jason?" She called again. Still no reply. Kari slowely walked into the apartment. She spotted her key on the coffee table, so she walked over, picked it up, and turned to leave.  
  
"Omigod.... Kari, come look at this!" Tk yelled excitedly. Kari rush over to Tk. Tk was standing next to Jason's laptop, pointing to the screen.  
  
Kari read it, and gasped. There, on the screen, was a portal. Next to it, was a small television screen, where a boy that appeared to be Jason was talking to some weird looking creatures. But next to that, a message box was flashing on the screen:  
  
Digiport to Digiworld is Open!  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, that disaster was part two. A lot weirder that part one (sorry about the song about a plant, but I got bored). And I'm sorry to end it there, bit I've got a majour mental block. And my fingers have gone berk. Seriously, they are in PAIN. Comments: rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
Don't forget to eat some Cinnamon Scrolls!  
  
Rio 


	4. A Digidestineds Duty

Everywhere: Part Three: A Digidestineds Duty  
  
Disclaimer: You should know this by now  
  
*~*  
  
One word seemed to hover about Kari, Tk and the computer:  
  
Huh?  
  
Kari's shock quickly turned to anger.  
  
"That son of a gun." She murmered. She then put her finger on the screen. A strange vacum seemed to try and pull her in, but she quickly withdrew her finger.  
  
"What the hell?" Tk asked. Kari narrowed her eyes.   
  
"I'm gonna KILL him when I see him!" Kari cried with rage. Tk appeared frightened, but grabbed her hands and made eye contact with her anyway.  
  
"Kari! Calm down! There's probably a reasonable explanation to all this!"   
  
"Reasonable explanation my butt! I know Jason, and he's been keeping this from me since I've known him. I should've known! He's just been trying to lead me off the track! I'm so gonna kick his--"  
  
"Kari! Snap out of it!" Tk yelled. Kari stopped talking and looked down at the ground. "Listen, Kari we can't do anything about this until Jason gets back from the digiworld, or wherever he is. The best thing we can do is leave a note telling Jason to go round to your apartment, so we can talk to him then."  
  
Kari sagged her shoulders and hung her head.  
  
"Sorry I'm over reacting, but..... I thought I could trust Jason."  
  
"I'm sure you still can. There is probably a reason for all this. Now come on, let's write a note and go back to wait at you apartment." Tk said. Kari nodded her head, then picked up a peice of paper and pencil from when kari and Jason had been doing their science work, and scribbled a quick note:  
  
Jason,  
  
Hey, it's Kari. I came round here cause I left my spare key here. The door was open, so I came in. Listen, I gotta talk to you. It's about a guy I met the other day. He's the guy from the dreams! His name's Tk, and I really want you to meet him. Come round to my place as soon as you can.  
  
From Kari  
  
Kari placed the note on the kitchen bench, then walked out of the appartment, Tk following. When they reached Kari's apartment once again, they slouched onto the sofa.  
  
"There's nothing else we can do but wait." Tk said. Kari grumbled.  
  
"Well, this ruins my day. I was looking forward to going to see 'Kate and Leopold', too."   
  
"We'll get another chance at seeing a movie. Somehow I think this is a bit more important that watching Hugh Jackman being trasported through time to meet Meg Ryan."  
  
*~*  
  
Jason held the crimson digivice to the television screen.  
  
"Digiport Open!" He cried. A sudden suction pulled him through the small screen. Miles away, in a small apartment in Odaiba, he feel out of a computer screen, landing uncomfortably on the floor. He had visited the digiworld for the first time in years to get direct orders from Gennai. He knew he had to find the boy named 'Tk' fast so he could trasport Tk and Kari to the digiworld before the portal closed again. Jason picked himself up from the floor, and stumbled over to the fridge for a glass of milk. He felt drained - he had been chased by the digimon controlled by the new evil, searched everywhere for Gennai, and once he finaly found him, given orders that were almost imposible: find a certain boy in Odaiba in less than a day. He had no idea where this boy was, let alone what he looked like......  
  
Jason suddenly spotted a peice of paper on the kitchen bench. He frowned, then walked over to it. As he read it, his eyes widened, and almost choked on the milk.  
  
Kari had found Tk? Kari had found the boy that was necessary for the survival of the digiworld? She just saved me a lot of work.   
  
Jason raced out of the apartment to Kari's.  
  
*~*  
  
Kari was getting restless. It had been half an hour since she and Tk had left Jason's apartment, and he still hadn't come round. Just as Kari was contemplating going back round to his apartment, the doorbell rang. Kari lept to her feet.  
  
"I'll get it." She said, spookily calmly, leaving Tk on the couch and walking to the door. She opened it, and was very thankful to see Jason, even though she was mad at him.  
  
"Jason. Why don't you come in." Kari said rather stiffly. Jason gave her a curious look, the walked into the apartment. He looked around, and to his surprise, on the couch was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, giving him the same look Kari was.   
  
"What is this, some conspiracy?" Jason asked, eyeing the pair. Kari raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why don't you tell us?" She asked, finding it hard to restrain herself from punching Jason. "Jason, this is Tk. Tk, Jason."  
  
Jason grinned. So that boy is the one I need to take back, Jason thought to himself. Unfortunatly, his smile was not returned.  
  
"Jason, perhaps you can explain something to us. Tk and I were about to go to the movies when I realised I had left my spare key at your house. We walked over, and your door was unlocked, but no-one was there. So we walked in, worried that something had happened to you. And on your computer screen, there were images of you talking to the moster things I had in my dream. And next to that, for all to see, there was a message saying 'Digiport to Digiworld now Open'."  
  
Jason bolted for the door, but Tk was quicker. He blocked the door. Jason turned around, frightened, to face Kari.  
  
"Siddown, buddy, cause you've got some explaining to do." Kari said, glaring at her friend. Jason looked up at her, nervous, then walked over to the couch and sat down. Kari and Tk sat on either side of him. Kari then felt sypathetic for Jason, and lowered her voice.  
  
"Jason, even if there is a reason you don't want to tell me and Tk about this place called the digiworld, you still need to tell us. It's been driving us insane for the past few weeks, and now you're trying to depreive us of finding out what's going on. Just tell us. Please."  
  
Jason took a very hesitant breath, then begun his story.  
  
"It all started on summer camp six years ago. Kari, you were sick at the time, so you weren't there. A snow storm came, and seven chosen children got sucked into the digiworld. Tk, you were one of them. Those seven children battled evil in the digiworld along side their digimon partners. Digimon means Digital Monster. That's what your partners were. Tk's was called PataMon. And then one day, Gennai got word that there was another child. That was you Kari. But he didn't realise that there were actualy two new children. I was the other.  
  
"So your brother, Tk and the five others traveled back here and found you. Kari, you got your own digimon too. Her name was GatoMon and she had been enslaved by the evil digimon, Myotismon. You then returned to the digiworld to continue fighting evil. But I was a chosen child too, and I accidently got sucked into the digiworld. I landed away from you guys. I got a digimon called CinnaMon (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist!) and we wandered around the digiworld, not knowing what we were doing or where we were going. We didn't even know that there were eight other digidestined in the digiworld with us. We stayed in the digiworld for days on end. We knew that there was evil in the digiworld, but we didn't have the guts to battle it. And one day, the grey clouds just lifted and everything returned to normal. CinnaMon and I knew that the evil must have been destroyed, but we didn't realise it was by the eight other digidestined.  
  
"We also didn't realise that the portal to the digiworld was about to close, possibly forever. By the time we had, it was too late. We were stuck. So we just wondered around the digiworld without a purpose.  
  
"But one day, we came across an old man lying on the floor, seemingly dead. We ran up to him, and luckliy, he was still alive. So CinnaMon and I looked after the old man until he finaly woke up. He was quite startled to see me, I can tell you that much. He had no idea that I was in the digiworld or who I was.  
  
"But he was thankful all the same because CinnaMon and I took care of him while he was weak, and nursed him back to health. His name was Gennai. So he took us in, and told us about the digiworld. And about the eight others he had sent home a few weeks ago. He explained to me how he had to use all his energy and power to wipe your memories, and thus, he was almost dead.  
  
"I asked him why he had to wipe your memories, and he explained to me about how you were all curious and headstrong people. He told me about how if he didn't wipe your memories, you would probably always be searching for ways into the digiworld, wasting your lifes. He thought he would never need any of your services again.  
  
"So I lived with the Gennai, presuming that I wouldn't ever be able to get back to the real world. But one day, a new evil arose. Gennai gave me direct orders to got back to the real world and get the keeper of Light, which is Kari, and the keeper of Hope which is Tk. He said that you two were the only digidestined who would be anywhere near powerful enough to defeat the new evil. Then, miracle of miracles, the digiport opened once more, allowing me to go on my quest to find the two of you.  
  
"Unfortunalty, the digiport closed quickly after I left the digiworld. So I was instructed to find the two of you, then return with you when the portal reopened. But everything started going wrong. Gennai was right when he said that the digidestined were curious. Kari, you started realising the truth. That could've ruined everything. Gennai was worried you would either chicken out or go to some drastic measures to get into the digiworld. He was worried that you would remind the other digidestined about the digiworld, and he didn't want to risk the lives of people that he didn't feel were strong enough.  
  
"Then, today, the digiport opened again, and I was instructed by Gennai to go to him and see the evil for myself. That must have been when you and Tk came into the appartment.   
  
"So I have one day to bring you two to the digiworld before the portal closes at midnight tonight. That's basically it."  
  
Silence for a moment.  
  
"Well..... that explains a lot." Kari said, staring at Jason. "But what makes Tk and I so special?"  
  
"Well, you have the crest of light, and you are the keeper of Light. The power of the light is one of the most forceful powers in the digiworld. But, to unleash the power, you need the power of hope. As Tk has the crest of hope and is the keeper of Hope, he is needed to unleash the power." Jason was talking like it was very common to be discussing different worlds and mystery powers.  
  
"What are these crest things though?" Tk asked. Jason proceeded to pull two electronic devices connected to two charms out of his pocket.  
  
"These are crests" Jason said, dangling the charms in front of them. "Every digidestined has one. Kari's brothers is Courage, Tk's brothers is Friendship. The five others are: Sora. She has the crest of love. Then there's Izzy. He owns the crest of knowledge. And then there's Mimi, who has the crest of Senserity, and Joe, who owns the crest of Reliability. And of course, there's me. I have the crest of freedom." Jason then handed Kari and Tk one of the electronic devices and charms each.  
  
"Those are your digivices and crests. The digivice gets you to and from the digiworld. It also contains the power that helps you digimon digivolve. The crests also help you digimon digivolve." Kari's head was spinning. She couldn't believe what she was being told, but it made perfect sense.  
  
"What is digivolving?" Tk asked.   
  
"It's where your digimon changes form. It evolves, getting stronger. The digimon then return to their original form once they have finished battling or are out of energy."  
  
Kari stared at the digivice and crest in her hand. She was too overwhelemed to speak. She almost understood why Jason hadn't told her about the digiworld. Jason looked at Kari nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, but..... the future of the digiworld might have been put in turmoil if I'd told you. I hope you understand." Jason said arkwadly. Kari forced a smile onto her lips.  
  
"That's okay Jason." Kari said, even though she felt she didn't mean it. Jason then stood up.  
  
"Well. Let's get going. That digiport won't stay open forever." He said, heading for the door. Kari and Tk remained seated on the couch.  
  
"Come on! Let's get going!" Jason said. Kari looked up at him.  
  
"Er... Jason, can I talk to Tk for a moment. Like, alone?" She asked. Jason shrugged.  
  
"Sure. I'm gonna wait outside. Call me when you're done." He said, walking out the door. Kari turned to face Tk.  
  
"I don't think I want to do this." Kari said, almost crying under the pressure. Tk bit his lip.  
  
"I think we have to. I mean, if we don't, this place might be destroyed." Tk said, looking at his digivice. Kari thought about this for a moment.  
  
"But..... it's a digital world, right? So it's not real! We don't have too. I mean, it's not like we don't have enough to cope with already without the fate of another world on out shoulders." Kari said, trying to reason. Tk considered this.  
  
"But Kari, what if it is real? I mean, this Gennai person wouldn't have chosen us if he didn't think we were capable enough."  
  
"Yeah, well what if we're not capable enough? What if the portal closes and we get stuck in the digiworld forever? Tk, I don't think I'm up to this." Kari said, crumbling under the pressure. Tk put an arm around her.  
  
"Of course you're up to this! I mean, we'll get to meet new and interesting creatures called digimon. We'll have our own digimon that can evolve to get stronger and stronger! And, if we really do have the power of the crests, we will have hope and love and knowledge and all that other good stuff on our side. And besides, it sounds like fun traveling from world to world." Kari smiled.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But.... what if we fail? What if our efforts go to waste and this 'digiworld' gets destroyed anyway?"  
  
"Well, if we don't try, this world will be destroyed anyway! Come on Kari, we have to try! If we could do it when we were eight, I think we can do it now!" Kari stood up and started pacing up and down the room.  
  
"You are right, Tk. You are absolutley right. We are the chosen ones, so we should be out there saving the world. We were givin the power to beat this evil, so we'd better do it right. Cause when the going get's tough, the tough gets going!" Kari yelled triumphently.   
  
"Where did that come from, pray tell?" Tk asked, eyebrows raised. Kari giggled.  
  
"I saw it on 'Josie and the Pussycats', and I've always wanted to try it."  
  
"Now you just have to dye your hair blonde. Come on, we've got a world to save!" Tk yelled. Kari quickly bent down and pressed her lips against his, giggled, and ran towards the door. Tk caught up with her while she tried to break the door down instead of turning the handle. They rammed it open, and fell out laughing. Jason stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." He said. This just made Kari and Tk more hysterical, of course. Even though they had no idea what they were laughing about, it still took the pair a good few minutes to get it together. Finaly, Kari jumped up and stopped laughing. She had a strangly serious look on her face.   
  
"Okay, troops! Let's go save the digiworld!" She said, thrusting her clenched fist into the air. She's not taking this very seriously a nervous voice said in Jason's head, but he said nothing. He watched as Kari marched to his apartment, arms swinging stiffly. He rolled his eyes, then followed her. She turned the knob, and pushed the door open. She, Tk and Jason walked in.   
  
"Well. Let's go to the digiworld then." Tk said, walking over to the computer. "But how do we get there anyway?"  
  
"Watch and learn." Jason said, placing his digivice onto the screen. "Digiport Open!"  
  
There was a flash of bright white light, then a pulling sensation, and Kari, Tk and Jason got sucked into the compuer screen. Moments later, they landed with a heavy thump in a pile on the floor. Kari groaned.   
  
"Ow...." She said quietly to herself while standing up. She brushed the dirt off her, and looked around. The beauty of her surroundings took her breath away.  
  
It was literally the most ravishing place she had ever seen. She was standing on lush green grass that was still glistning with dew. Large, exotic flowers surrounded her, and the sky was a deep blue with fluffy, white clouds. Near her was a small lake, which had floating lillies and clear, fresh water. She would not have thought it possible, but this place was as close as she would probably ever get to paradise. It was so much more detailed and intricate than it had been in Odaiba.  
  
But the most amazing part of it were the creatures. There were small, dark blue tadpole type creatures, a large sabre-tooth tiger, who remarkably looked quite friendly, what appeared to be a gargantuan snow man cross teddy bear, and other assorted creatures that she never would have imagined existed.   
  
"Yeah, you can sure tell that this world is in turmoil" Tk said sarcastically.   
  
"Der" Jason said brushing some dirt of his shirt. "This is one of the only parts in the digiworld left that isn't under the control of the new evil. That's why I chose to land here, because we wouldn't be in any danger."  
  
"That makes sense. Whoa, check out the wildlife of this place!" Tk was looking at what appeared to be a large flower with eyes.  
  
"That digimon that you are admiring is actually one of the digidestined's digimon." Tk and Kari looked up, seemingly asking whether it was thiers.  
  
"She belonged to a girl named Mimi. Her name is PalMon. Of course, neither Mimi nor PalMon remember eachother." Jason said, walking up to PalMon.  
  
"Hey PalMon. This is Kari and Tk." Jason said casualy. Kari and Tk looked at him strangly.  
  
"Hey Kari. Hey Tk. Nice to meet you!" PalMon said. Tk and Kari backed away.  
  
"Dude, it talks!"  
  
"Well done, Sherlock." Jason rolled his eyes.   
  
"Is it meant to talk?" Kari asked, uneasy.  
  
"Of couse she's meant to talk. If she didn't, how would you communicate with her?" Jason asked. Tk and Kari remained silent.  
  
"Now we have to find GatoMon, PataMon and CinnaMon. Then we should find Gennai and get some clues as to how to defeat the evil."  
  
"You mean we're getting our own digimon?" Kari asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! Of course you are! If you didn't, how would you defeat the evil?"  
  
"I guess that makes sense" Kari said quietly. She went back to looking at the other creatures. Jason started walking around.  
  
"I told Gennai to make sure the digimon would be here....." Jason muttered irratibly. Suddenly, behind him, Kari screamed. Jason turned around to see Kari fallen over, staring at a digimon.   
  
"WarumonziMon, I told you not to scare people like that!" Jason scolded. WarumonziMon looked at the floor guiltily.  
  
"I'm sorry" WarumonziMon muttered to Kari.   
  
"Er..... that's okay I guess....." Kari whispered, scared of the giant teddybear that stood in front of her.   
  
"WarumonziMon, have you seen GatoMon, PataMon and CinnaMon? They were meant to be here." Jason said, sounding a bit irritated.  
  
"Yeah, I think that they're just over there." WarumonziMon said, pointing vaguely behind some trees. Jason walked over to the trees.  
  
"There you guys are!" Tk and Kari heard him say, and moments later, Jason reappeared with three of the strangest creatures they had ever seen. The first was a flying bat pig. It was a light brown colour, with a white belly. It had bat's wings attached to it's head, and serious green eyes. The second looked very feminine. It appeared to be a large white cat, with rabbit's ears and a purple striped tail. It was wearing oversized green gloves with it's long talons sticking out. The third was what appeared to be a large dog. It had a silver horn, and with it's jet black colour, the contrast was stunning. It's eyes were larger than any seen before, and were deep sea-blue in colour. Long red claws protruded from each of it's large paws. It had fluffy, long hair, fairly similar to that of a cat's. Compared to the others, this dog looked.... well..... almost normal. Almost.  
  
"Who are they? You never brought humans here before." the cat thing said, while licking one of it's paws. Kari looked closely at it. It seemed sorta familiar......  
  
"Do I know you?" Kari asked the cat thing. It looked up at her, seemingly uninterested.  
  
"No." the cat said simply, and went back to preening herself. Jason looked down at it.  
  
"Ah, but GatoMon, you do know Kari." Jason said. GatoMon took a closer look at the girl.  
  
"You sure? I don't remember her...."  
  
"GatoMon, think back. Think six years back. Do you remember your tail ring? Do you remember giving it to an eight year old girl? Throwing it up to her while she was on a flying bus? Telling her you'd see her again someday?"  
  
"I remember my tail ring, but I don't remember giving it to anyone." GatoMon said, thinking back. Kari pulled a necklace out of her shirt. Threaded onto it was a small, golden ring with symbols on it.  
  
"Is this it?" Kari asked, showing it to GatoMon. Kari had remembered getting it when she was eight, but had no memory of who gave it to her. GatoMon gasped.  
  
"How did you get my tail ring?" She asked in awe. Kari shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me. But from what Jason's been telling me, and what I've seen today, I think you might have given it to me when I was eight." Jason smiled at Kari.  
  
"That's right, GatoMon. Kari is a digidestined, and you were her digimon partner. You digivolved with the crest of light, and together with a bunch of other children, you saved the digiworld." Gatomon thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Well, that would explain the scars...."  
  
"So where do I come into all of this?" PataMon asked curiously. Jason turned to him.  
  
"You were another one of the chosen digimon. You were teamed with Tk over hear," Jason motioned in Tk's direction, "and you digivolved with the crest of Hope. You also played a big part in saving the digiworld."  
  
"Then why can't we remember all of this?" GatoMon asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because Gennai wiped your memories. Honestly, I though he would've told you this already. It would've saved me one hellova job."  
  
"Well, I think the best thing we can do right now is find this Gennai dude. Maybe he can tell us what's going on." Tk said. Suddenly, a large explosion was heard. The other digimon around them started to panic.  
  
"What's going on?" Kari asked nervously over the noise. Jason looked grim.  
  
"The new evil is coming. Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Jason yelled. He held his digivice in his hand, and the black dog started to change.  
  
"CinnaMon digivolve to..... ColoMon!"   
  
Kari and Tk watched in amazement as the black dog changed before their eyes. It was now deep blue to match his eyes, but it was now in the shape of a fox, and about three times the size it used to be. It had a silver studded coller, and it's horn was now golden. Small gold wings were attached to the side of it's body, and it's paws were grey with green claws. Jason climbed on the back of it.  
  
"Quick, get on!" Jason yelled to Kari and Tk. The pair jumped on the back of the digimon, GatoMon and PataMon following.  
  
"Colomon, get us out of here, fast!" Jason yelled frantically at ColoMon. "Hold on tight!"  
  
Kari and Tk held onto Colomon as it started running at an incredible pace. Colomon ran for what seemed to be ten hours, but was only ten minutes.   
  
"Quick, take shelter over in that cave!" Jason yelled, pointing to a cavern hiddern behind some trees. Colomon turned around and ran into the cave, stopping, and letting the children off. Then, with a flash of golden light, ColoMon returned to CinnaMon. Kari and Tk stared in awe.  
  
"Whoa....." Tk said, not taking his eyes of Cinnamon. Jason grinned.  
  
"That was only the beginning......."  
  
*~*  
  
So. Jason's secret is out, and Kari and Tk are back in the digiworld. But what is the new evil, and can they defeat it? Well, don't ask me, cause I don't know yet. But I will soon. Phew. Part three done. Took me a while. Comments: rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
Enjoy a few Cinnamon Scrolls today (or should I say CinnaMon? ^_~)  
  
Rio 


	5. Fearing Fate

Everywhere: Part Four: Fearing Fate  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need bother?  
  
*~*  
  
"So let me get this straight. SalaMon and PataMon can digivolve to AngeMon and GatoMon, which is their champion level. They can then digivolve further to Magna-angeMon and AngewoMon, which is their ultimate form." Kari said, pacing up and down the dark cave.  
  
"That's correct." Jason said, nodding his head. "Of course, there are the in-training forms of SalaMon and PataMon, which are TokoMon and Nyaroumon."  
  
Kari groaned with frustration.  
  
"This is all too confusing! How do you remember it?" Kari whined. Jason shrugged.  
  
"It gets easier after a while. I mean, you managed to remember it pretty well when you were eight, so I don't see what the problem is now." Kari glared at Jason.  
  
"It's a problem now because our memories were wiped by this stupid Gennai guy. When are we gonna meet him anyway?"   
  
"Who knows? He probably has been moving around a lot because of the spreading evil. Did he tell you guys where to find him?" Jason asked the digimon.  
  
"Nope. He just said to 'do whatever you have to do to destroy the evil'." PataMon said, perching himself on Tk's head. Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, it would help if he told us what the evil was." Tk said, irritated.  
  
"Oh, we know what the evil is. We just don't know how to defeat it."  
  
"Well? Are you gonna tell us what this evil is?" Jason took a hesistant breath.  
  
"It's a human. It's a human boy, some freak who started taking digimon under his control. It's because of one of the digimon the digidestined destroyed. His name was Venom-myotisMon, and he was one of the most feared digimon of the digital world. When he was destroyed, his mask fell into the hands of some kid. The boy put the mask on, and the evil took over him, and unfortunatly, so did all of Venom-myotisMons power. He got hold of the watch that was used to wipe your memories and made replicas to put on digimon so they didn't know anything but him. But we don't know who the boy is, which is the real problem, apart from the fact we can't destroy him the way we could do to any evil digimon. That's why it's unlike any other evil we have ever faced."  
  
"Then what are we meant to do?" Kari asked. Jason shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I was sent to get you two. Because Gennai and I have no clue how to defeat this boy, and Gennai evidently thought that you do."   
  
"Does this boy have a name? I mean, can we refer to him as something else except 'the kid'?"  
  
"Unfortunatly we don't know the boys name. If we did, we would be looking for his home in the real world, trying to find a way to defeat him where he doesn't have power. But, as we don't know anything about him, we have to look here."  
  
"But... haven't you ever even seen him?"  
  
"Nope. We just have to stop him, regardless whether we know who he is or not."  
  
"Well, we're not going to get anywhere sitting around this cave. We'd better get going." Tk said, standing up of the rock on which he was sitting.   
  
"Not so fast. We can't just stroll out of this cave and ask this kid not to destroy us. There are always secret back entrances to these caves, and it's the safest way outta here." Jason said. He then started walking towards the back of the cave.  
  
"Jason, be careful! What if there's an evil digimon back there?" Kari asked nervously. Jason laughed.  
  
"Believe me, most of the digimon around here are afraid of humans that they haven't seen before. We have nothing to worry about if we go the back way."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari persisted.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." Jason said, slightly irritated. Moments later, he called back to Tk and Kari.  
  
"Come on, I can see another way out!" Jason called. Kari and Tk slowely followed Jason through the dark cave and through to a small opening. Rushing water made a curtain over the exit, indicating that they were below a waterfall. Jason picked a large stick up from the ground and held it above his head into the water. The water parted, leaving an opening for the three.  
  
"Ladies first." Jason said, indicating for Kari to go through. Kari giggled.  
  
"Thanks Jason" She said, walking through the curtain of water. Tk felt a flame of jealosy soar inside him. Jason and the digimon emulated her actions, then dropped the log.  
  
"Hey!" Tk said, annoyed. Jason turned around.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tk." Jason said breezily, picking up another stick and allowing Tk to pass through. The three were now standing at the base of a tropical forest, next to a large crytal pool of water. Kari bent down next to the shore, cupped her hands, and took a drink from the liquid.   
  
"Now that is what I call pure water." Kari said, standing up on the bank of the body of water. She then noticed that Tk was being awfully quiet. She looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Tk, you okay? You look a little.... I dunno.... not your usual self."  
  
"Yeah.... I'm just..... dandy." Tk said, doing his best to put on a happy face. Kari relaxed.  
  
"Thank goodness. I was starting to worry about you." Kari said, slipping her arm around his waist. He smiled at her. All his worry dissapeared.  
  
"Guys? Hello? Anyone home?" Jason interrupted, waving his hands in front of their faces. They looked up at Jason.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your 'romantic moment', but we need to get moving." Kari and Tk blushed. Jason gestured them to follow him as he started to scale the rocks around the waterfall. GatoMon stopped him.  
  
"There are easier ways to do this." She pointed out. Jason nodded.  
  
"You're right GatoMon. CinnaMon, you ready?" Jason asked. CinnaMon nodded. Jason pulled his digivice out of his pocket and held it tight in his hand.  
  
"CinnaMon digivolve to...... ColoMon!"  
  
"Hey, when are we gonna get to digivolve?" PataMon asked. Jason turned to Tk and Kari.  
  
"Whenever these guys let you." Jason said. Tk raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How are we meant to 'let' them, pray tell?" Tk asked.   
  
"Just hold your digivice in your hand and concentrate really hard." Jason said. Kari pulled hers from her pocket and shut her eyes, a look of serious concentration on her face.  
  
"GatoMon digivolve to..... AngewoMon"  
  
Kari then opened her eyes and stared in amazement as GatoMon changed right in front of her into a very tall, very feminine angel. She had long, golden hair with a helmet covering most of her face. Large, feathery wings protruded from her back, and now she was clothed.  
  
"Wow...." Kari said, staring in awe at the digimon before her. Tk then pulled his digivice from his pocket, closed his eyes, and focused hard.  
  
"PataMon digivovle to..... Angemon"  
  
That's irony for you, Kari thought. They watched as PataMon started to morph into a large male angel. Like AngewoMon, he had golden hair with his face covered by a helmet, and white wings projected from his back. He, too, was wearing clothes. Tk and Kari stared in amazement at the two digimon.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," Jason said, mounting ColoMon. "Digimon are powerful creatures. You should never underestimate the power of one. Now come on, let's get up this stupid ledge."  
  
AngewoMon and AngeMon picked up Tk and Kari, and they flew up to the top of the waterfall. ColoMon joined them moments later, and to Kari and Tk's amazement, flying.  
  
"These wings aren't here for decoration" ColoMon said happily, letting Jason off his back. Three flashes of golden light later, they were PataMon, GatoMon and CinnaMon again.   
  
"Where are we?" Kari asked, looking around. Jason peered around at the area, assesing where they were.  
  
"I'd say we're..... lost" He said, but noticing the murderous looks on Kari and Tk's faces, he quickly covered up. "But we shouldn't worry. This place can't have been taken over by this evil kid. If it had been, there would be non stop patrols of digimon under his control. I'd say we should start searching for Gennai. With any luck, we might find him today."  
  
"But doesn't the portal close today?" Kari asked, eyes wide with fear. Jason shrugged.  
  
"Well, yeah, but it'll open again."  
  
"Hold up Jason. You said it yourself that the portal closes and opens when it feels like it. What if the portal doesn't open up for years? I don't know about Kari, but I don't want to be stuck here."  
  
"Well, it's too late now," Jason snapped back at Tk. "The portal we came through is now under the evil's control. We can't go back, otherwise we will be destroyed. The best thing we can do is find Gennai before the evil finds us. Now come on, of stay here and get killed. The choice is yours."  
  
Tk remained silent, but glared at Jason. Kari stared at the two. They looked ready to kill, so she quickly interjected.  
  
"Okay! So, let's get going! The faster we get going, the faster we can go home!" She said, hoping to distract the boys from eachother. They both smiled at her. It had worked. The digimon gave them curious looks.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" CinnaMon murmed to PataMon.   
  
"I don't know. I think it's got something to do with human girls." He whispered back. They watched as Tk and Jason walked over to Kari's side, then started walking. PataMon and CinnaMon exchanged a look, then joined GatoMon and started following the children.   
  
*~*  
  
"Faster!" A tall boy yelled at the digimon he was riding on. "Those children are moving faster through the digiworld than I thought possible! If we don't find them soon, they could destroy everything!"  
  
"Yes master...." The digimon panted, picking up speed. The boy lashed him with the long whip in his hand.  
  
"Come on! You can do better than that!" He yelled furiously. The digimon got faster for a few moments, then collapsed on the ground, sweating heavily and puffing. The boy leaped of it's back and snarled at him.  
  
"I am sorry master, but I cannot go any further. I am tired. I have not had any sleep for weeks. If you gave me breaks every now and again, I would be able to go further and faster!"  
  
"You are a foolish digimon. You have just annoyed me severly. And when I get annoyed, digimon get destroyed and don't get reborn!" The boy cried, a hint of insanity in his voice. The digimon squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it to be over. The boy cupped his hands, a ball of power growing bigger and bigger. Then, with a heave, the boy threw it with all his power at the digimon. It screached, then dissolved into peices of data.  
  
"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU ALL!" the boy yelled as loud as he could, his voice echoing through the tall trees. "YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE MY POWER!"  
  
*~*  
  
Kari stopped walking and cocked her head.  
  
"Kari, what's the matter...?" GatoMon asked cusiously.  
  
"SHH!" She hissed fiercely. She strained her ears, trying to hear something. She then dropped her head in dissapointment.  
  
"What is it?" Tk asked.   
  
"Oh, nothing..... I just thought I heard someone yelling madly..." she said. Jasons' eyes widened.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get as far away as possible from this place." He said, picking up his walking speed. Kari and Tk followed, confused.  
  
"Why do we need to get as far away as possible from here?" Kari asked, confused. Jason looked at her, frightened.  
  
"Because the only other human in this place is evil. If you did hear a human talking, it was this evil kid. And beleive me, if he finds us, well...." Jason pretended to slit his throut with his finger. Kari gulped and Tk looked shocked.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here." Kari said, nervous, then started to run through the trees. Tk, Jason and the digimon followed her, running their fastest for at least a half hour, until finaly, they collapsed in a clearing.  
  
"Whoa.... that... took a.... lot.... out of...me" Tk puffed, his hands on his knees.   
  
"Better get used to running like that all the time, cause you'll be doing a lot of it here in the digiworld. I'm always running away from something. It gets a bit annoying" Jason said, not out of breath at all. Kari looked up at him, amazed.  
  
"You mean you're always running away from something evil? You never get any time to yourself?" Kari asked. Jason laughed.  
  
"It's not so bad. I've always got CinnaMon by my side, and sometimes Gennai is with me. And always being on the run means I get to meet heaps of nice digimon and make lots of non-human friends."  
  
"Like us!" GatoMon said happily.   
  
"Yes GatoMon, friends like you." Jason said, stroking her fluffy head. She started to purr with contentment. But then she tilted her head sharply and her ears pricked up.  
  
"There's something else here..." She whispered, cautiously walking up to the surroundings. She poked her head into a bush.   
  
"GatoMon, what is it?" Kari asked. GatoMon sniffed around.  
  
"There's something else here..." she said, emerging herself in the bush. Kari watched the bush, waiting for GatoMon to re-appear. A few minutes later, GatoMon stalked out of the bush looking worried, carrying a small, pink mouse.  
  
"ChouMon!" Jason cried, running up to the small creature. GatoMon lay in gently on the ground. Jason knealt down beside it, taking it's pulse and checking for breathing. Then, with a small cough, the mouse opened it's eyes and looked around.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tk asked the mouse. It squinted hard at Tk, then gasped.  
  
"Ah! You must be the evil child! BACK! Back, or I'll attack you!" The mouse cried, struggling to stand up.   
  
"ChouMon, don't worry. He is not the evil child. I brought these children back with me too the digiworld to help get rid of the evil kid. They have powers that are stronger than the evil child will ever have." Jason said comfortingly. ChouMon looked grim.  
  
"Yeah, well, I hope it's strong enough to get rid of a herd of WoodMon. They got taken under the evil kid's control, and they're after anyone and everyone. I'm lucky. SukoMon got captured! I've got to go back for him, but I'm not strong enough." ChouMon said sadly. Kari patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure we can help you. I mean, if our digimon are as powerful as they look, I'd say we can get your friend back for you." Kari said. Jason motioned for her to shut up, but it was too late. ChouMon looked up at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You'd do that?" he asked. Kari nodded her head. ChouMon squealed with delightment. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Oh god....Jason thought as he watched ChouMon hug Kari. What's she getting us into?  
  
"So where are these WoodMon anyway?" Tk asked. ChouMon lept to it's feet and pointed vaguly through some trees.  
  
"Well then. Let's get going!"  
  
*~*  
  
The boy collapsed on the ground. He was starting to regret destroying the digimon. Now I have no transport, no clue where those kids are....   
  
Then the boy stood up again and urged his feet to move. He knew if he didn't find the children, they could turn all the digimon against him. The digimon he had worked so hard to get under his control. The digimon that would help him take over the entire digiworld.  
  
Suddenly two very distraught WoodMon ran up to him.  
  
"Master, we have caught another digimon called SukoMon. There was another with him called ChouMon, but he was weak, so we left him injured in the forest."  
  
"You idiots!" The boy cried, his cheeks getting red. "If this digimon named ChouMon finds the children, he could tell them everything! This could spoil it!"  
  
The WoodMon coward at his anger.  
  
"Find this digimon! And put extra gards on the prisoners until I get to them!"  
  
The WoodMon nodded their heads vigorously, then ran off into the bush. The boy gritted his teeth. Why does everything have to go wrong now?  
  
*~*  
  
Kari, Tk, Jason and the four digimon hid behind some shrubery, looking in on a bunch of WoodMon guarding what appeared to be cages upon cages of captive digimon. Kari's eyes widened in sadness.  
  
"Those poor digimon...." Kari murmered, woeful. Tk could feel a rage building up inside him, a rage that he felt he knew all too well. He couldn't watch the innocent digimon being locked up any longer. He turned to PataMon.  
  
"You ready to digivolve?" He asked, pulling his digivice out of his pocket. But Jason put his hand over Tk's.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It you really want to do this properly we need to stratergise. If we don't, these WoodMon could hold us prisinor."  
  
"Well then. What do you propose we do?" Tk asked, crossing his arms over his chesst. Jason shrugged.  
  
"We need to find a weak spot in this security. Probably from behind. If we can release the digimon without the WoodMon noticing. Then we won't have to destroy them unless necessary. We will only have to get rid of their gray watches, and...." Kari cut him off.  
  
"A gray watch? What's that?"  
  
"Well, the digimon didn't come under the kid's control by free will. He created some small devices that look like watches. Gennai and myself refer to them as the Gray Watches."  
  
"So that's what Gennai meant when he told us to keep an eye out for flying clocks!" GatoMon exclaimed. Jason raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting way of putting it, but....."  
  
"SHH!" ChouMon hissed. Three WoodMon guards were talking about something of evident importance.  
  
"We have just gotten word that the kids are near" one said in a hoarse voice. "We need to keep tight security around here. We don't want the boss to get mad at us again."  
  
"Yes, sir! I will redirect our forces so we are evenly spread around the fort, sir!"  
  
"Good. Make sure nothing goes wrong or I'll have your head on a platter!"  
  
"Sir, yes, Sir!"  
  
The three Woodmon seperated from one another, walking over to different groups of WoodMon and bossing them around. Within moments, the entire area was surrounded by gruff looking WoodMon. Tk gave an annoyed look at Jason.  
  
"Okay, er, maybe we should've attacked before that happened, but too late now. I say we digivolve, and attack all at once, free the digimon, then hopefully, get away from here in one peice." CinnaMon said, standing up on it's legs and stretching it's muscles. GatoMon and PataMon then proceeded to do a few minutes of warm-ups.  
  
"Okay, we're ready!" PataMon said. Tk pulled his digivices out.  
  
"PataMon, digivolve to--"   
  
"Found them!" A nasty voice said from behind the three children and four digimon. They turned around, dreading what they would see. There, in front of them, hundreds of surly looking WoodMon stood, slapping their fists into their palms. Tk gulped.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." the biggest one said, stepping forwards from the rest. "Get 'em, boys!"  
  
The WoodMon surged forward. The children and the digimon stood up to run, only to be trampled back down by the charging WoodMon. They swung heavily spiked clubs above their heads, yelling out war cries. Kari sheltered herself with her hands and the WoodMon started to attack them. Pain filled their bodies as the tons of digimon ploughed their fists and clubs into the childrens skin. They could feel the spiked from the clubs rip through their flesh, and every punch leaving a bruise. The last thing they saw was the WoodMon laughing at the hapless three, before they blacked out.  
  
*~*  
  
Kari's eyes slowely fluttered open. Everything seemed blurred and it looked like it was night, and she had trouble remembering where she was. She blinked several times until everything came into focus. Kari tried to raise her arms to rub her eyes, but to her surprise, they were tied to her side. She seemed to be tied up, back to back with two others. She squeezed her eys shut in confusion. What the.....  
  
She turned her head to one side, where she came face to face with an almost unrecognisable Jason. His lip seemed to be encrusted with blood, and his left eye was incredibly swolen. His nose was severly cut, and his ear looked slightly mangled.   
  
On her other side, she found Tk who seemed to be less injured than Jason. Tk's eyes were slightly puffy, but his mouth hung open, revealing heavy bleeding and what looked like several loose teeth. His ear had several scars, but apart from that, he was fine. Even though she couldn't see her own face, the scratches and bruises on her arms were a sure sign her face wouldn't be much better.  
  
"Jason" She said groggily, trying to wake him up. "Tk, Jason, come on, wake up"  
  
Tk's eyes snapped open. His head spun, and he could taste blood in his mouth.  
  
"Kari...." he mumbled, trying to move his arms. "Kari, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Tk... last thing I remember was the... the WoodMon...."  
  
Tk strained his brain, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly he remembered.   
  
"Oh yeah... the WoodMon... but where are the digimon?" Tk asked. Kari suddenly felt wide awake.  
  
"The digimon! Oh my gosh, I forgot all about them! Quick, help me wake up Jason." Kari said, shuffling sharply from side to side in an attempt to wake Jason up.  
  
"Jason, wake up! Wake up Jason!" Tk called to Jason. Within a few moments, his eyes lurched open with some effort.  
  
"Whoa... last thing I remember I was being tied up to you guys......"  
  
"Jason, you are tied up. And we don't know where the digimon are. Jason, how are we gonna get out of this?"  
  
"Don't worry, we just need to find a sharp object......." Kari, Tk and Jason pondered about what of their possesions were sharp. To their dissapointment, none. But Tk was looking over at some of WoodMon's clubs. To his pleasure, they were all sleeping on the ground.   
  
"Guys, I have a plan. On the count of three, everyone push against eachother and try to stand up. We did this in gym class, and it worked pretty well...."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Two...."  
  
"Three!"  
  
Kari, TK and Jason pushed as hard as they could while trying to stand up. Gradually, the three started to stand up. Finaly, after many minutes of struggling, they were standing up.  
  
"Okay. Now we just need one of those clubs that belong to the WoodMon." Tk said, starting to make his way over to a club. Kari and Jason stumbled along behind him.  
  
"Hey, slow down! We're walking sideways, remember?" Kari said, tripping over her feet. Tk grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Tk picked up the large club from within the ropes, and placed one of the spikes to the rope. He started to hack at it. Peice by peice, the rope started to come undone, until all three were free.  
  
"Well, that's much better." Kari said, stretching and yawning. Jason put the club back where Tk had found it, then grabbed Kari's hand.  
  
"Come on, we gotta find the digimon and free the others. With any luck, we can then free the WoodMon from the gray watches."   
  
The three started to peer into the bars of the cages. They saw hundreds of innocent digimon cramped inside cages too small. The digimon appeared to be asleep in awkward positions.   
  
"Psst! Guys, over here!"  
  
Jason and Kari gathered around Tk as he looked into a cage where the four digimon stared helplessly out of the bars on the cage. Jason grabbed the door of the cage and started to pull as hard as he could. Kari and Tk joined in, eventualy busting it open. The digimon toppled out.  
  
"Thanks for that." GatoMon said, collapsing at Kari's feet. Kari scooped her up in her arms.  
  
"Come on, we've got work to do......"  
  
*~*  
  
I'M FINALY FINISHED! Well, part four at least. That took me longer than I expected. Whoa, I'm drained. Well, anyhoo, as you can see, Kari, Tk and Jason have cheated the WoodMon. But will the WoodMon wake up while they're freeing digimon? Well, I don't know yet. In fact, I have no clue where I'm going. All I know is that the evil guy will be ****** ******* and will almost **** *****. Sorry, but I can't give away the story that easily. Comments (or ideas on WHAT I can put in the next part): rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
If you don't already know I LOVE Cinnamon Scrolls, I don't think I'm gonna remind you. But do eat some today.  
  
Rio 


	6. Trusting Instincts

Everywhere: Part Five: Trusting Instincts  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone actualy read these?  
  
*~*  
  
Kari, Tk and Jason picked up their unconscience digimon and started walking around the many cages, opening them as quietly and quickly as possible. They woke up the sleeping digimon by shaking them slightly and motioning for them to get out of the cages. The digimon thanked them quietly, then bounded out of their cages and into the bush forrest surrounding them. When all the cages had been opened, the three started to quietly snuck out of the WoodMon's campsite, but were stopped by ChouMon.  
  
"Stop!" He squeaked quiently, looking considerably frantic. "We still haven't found SukoMon!"  
  
Tk looked back at the sleeping WoodMon. One of them gave a loud snore, and turned over in it's sleep. He remembered how dangerous they could be.  
  
"I don't think we can go back. What if the WoodMon wake up?" Tk said. ChouMon looked destraught.  
  
"But we can't just leave him there! What if something bad happens to him? What if......."  
  
"Don't worry ChouMon, we'll go back for him, WONT WE, Tk." Kari said, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kari, I don't think we can just walk back in and expect not to be caught. And besides, the sun is starting to rise, and...." Jason begun. But Kari didn't wait around to hear the rest. She started walking, with Gatomon still in her arms, as soundlessly as she could toward the WoodMon's vicinity, and on arrival started checking cages to see if SukoMon could have been hiding in the back of them. Tk looked at Jason.  
  
"I don't believe she's doing this. I really, truely don't believe she is actually doing this." He said, looking back at the distant figure of Kari, sticking her head into cages and looking for unopened ones. They then watched, with nervousness, as Kari pulled a ring of keys from one of the WoodMon's hands, and pushing a button on the keychain with curiousity. She then jumped to one side as the ground beneath her started to open up electronically and a case of stairs going down appeared before her. She motioned for Tk and Jason to join her before starting to go down into the ground.   
  
Tk and Jason were choiceless. They ran after her, still carrying their digimon, though trying to be silent, and dissapeared after her down the underground passage.  
  
When they reached the underground area, they couldn't see anything. A dark shadow covered the entire area.  
  
"Guys, quick, over here!" they heard Kari's voice yell. They followed it into the darkness, before crashing into something.  
  
"Ow!" Tk yelled.  
  
"Who said that?" Jason said, squinting around in the dark.  
  
"Who said what?" Kari asked.   
  
"Said Ow. Who said 'what'?"   
  
"You did"  
  
"Don't be stupid!"  
  
"What did who say?"  
  
"I said Ow, and that's all."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"You gotta be a bit more specific"  
  
"Who's gotta be more specific? What did I miss?"  
  
"Don't be funny"  
  
"I can't help it. I'm just a naturaly funny person"  
  
"Depends who's talking"  
  
"I'm talking. Who else?"  
  
"Hey, I'm meant to be talking!"  
  
"Guys, be sensible."  
  
"Not possible"  
  
"No, I'm really being serious this time"  
  
"That makes a change."  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, someone find a light switch."  
  
The three fumbled around in the dark for a moment, before the overhead lights flickered on. The three stared around at the place they were in. It was packed to the roof with cages upon cages of traped digimon. Kari almost dropped GatoMon. She ran over to one of the cages, which was carrying what appeared to be a large dollop of yellow whipped cream with eyes and arms that were too long for it's body. She place GatoMon carefully on the ground, then pried the cage open with her hands, and pulled out the blob.  
  
"Are you SukoMon?" she asked, trying to keep the digimon from losing conscienceness. It looked at her, dazed.  
  
"Yes, yes I am SukoMon.." the digimon said in a bemused voice.   
  
"Can you walk?" She asked, placing the digimon on the ground. It lifted itself off the ground, took three wobly steps, then regained balance and continued to walk fine.  
  
"Good. Now listen to me carefully. Outside, many sleeping WoodMon are supposed to be watching this area, so you need to get out of here very quickly and quietly. Follow the footprints, and you will come across ChouMon. Once you've found him, get out of here as fast as you can, okay?" Kari instructed SukoMon. He gave a small nod, then ran up the stairs and out of the underground lair. She then turned to the rest of the cages.  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked upon the rows and rows of cages containing nothing but what looked like small green jello. But, for some reason unknown to herself, she seem to know that their name was 'NumeMon'.  
  
Kari stared in shock, before a bright light started radiating from her body, and her legs crumpled beneath her. Tk and Jason dropped the drained digimon in their arms and ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. She appeared to have lost conscienceness.  
  
"What happened?" Tk asked Jason, shocked. Jason looked grim.  
  
"The same thing happened the first time you were in the digiworld. She is, well.... queen of the NumeMon."  
  
Tk's eyes shot up past his fringe. He automatically assumed that NumeMon were the creatures in the cages, and he seemed to remember something about the NumeMon. Suddenly, Kari's eyes flickered open. She stood up from the boy's grasps and turned to them, the light still illuminating herself.   
  
"Listen to me. I have to free the NumeMon. You need to understand I have to do this." Kari said in a trance-like state. Tk and Jason backed away from her. "Take care of the other digimon."  
  
Tk and Jason scooped up their digimon in their arms and carried them outside, sneaking past the WoodMon, through to their hide-out. They watched the opening to the lair anxiously as the sun started to rise over the horizon. About fifteen minutes later, Kari emerged looking very angry, surrounded by NumeMon. Still glowing, she made her way over to Tk and Jason with the NumeMon. As soon as she reached them, the light blacked out and she collapsed, yet again, into Tk's arms. She blinked her eyes several times, then stood up. At that, GatoMon, PataMon and CinnaMon all woke up. They shook their heads several times, then looked around confused at the hoards of digimon surrouding them.  
  
"Okay, what did I miss?" CinnaMon asked, looking around. Jason smiled.  
  
"Long story, little amount of time. We really need to get going. We've been set back a bit with.... er..... distractions, but we need to say goodbye to the NumeMon and start moving out of this area." Kari looked a little dissapointed at that, but turned to face her little green friends.  
  
"Well, I know I didn't get to see much of you or get to know you very well, but I'll miss you all the same," Kari said, head to the ground. The NumeMon looked slightly depressed, but forced a smile.  
  
"That's okay, queen Kari. We will miss you. Come visit us some time!" they said, rubbing up against her. She gave a small smile, then started walking away with Tk, Jason and their digimon. Tk patted Kari on the back sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll see them again." he said, trying to be an optimist.   
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just..... well, I felt like I knew them so well."  
  
"Well, you do know them very well. You're their queen."  
  
"Okay, you did the same thing when we were stuck in the dark. Be sensible."  
  
"I was."  
  
Kari gave Tk a light punch on the arm. PataMon quickly turned around.  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Tk, can you let me digivolve twice?" he asked. Tk raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er..... I can try. But why?"  
  
"Because you and the others are still injured. I can heal them if I can digivolve twice." Tk pulled his digivice out of his pocket. He was surprised to find it still there- he pressumed the WoodMon would have confiscated it when they had been captured.  
  
"PataMon digivolve to..... AngeMon!"  
  
"AngeMon digivolve to.... Magna-angeMon!"  
  
The three children stared in wonderment at the massive angel digimon before them. A tall, purple helmet was perched atop its head that was still covered in a long, golden mane of hair. It had four wings, and purple shoulder pads to match its helmet.  
  
"Magna Antidote!" Magna-angeMon yelled, and a bright light surrounded the children and digimon. They could feel overwhelming warmth, and to their amazement, could feel their injuries healing over. When the light dissapeared, they stared in wonder at eachother.Every sore seemed to be obliviated. Magna-angeMon gave off a bright flash of light and then shrunk considerably into PataMon. PataMon gave a smile.  
  
"Never underestimate the powers of a digimon." He said happily.   
  
"Wow...." Jason said, wide eyed. CinnaMon then looked at Jason, seemingly unhappy.  
  
"Jason, when do I get to digivolve to ultimate? GatoMon has been AngewoMon, PataMon has been Magna-angeMon, but I haven't been an ultimate yet." CinnaMon said gloomily. Jason bent down beside his digimon.  
  
"That's because you haven't needed to yet. When you need to digivolve, you will. Just be patient until it happens." Jason said. CinnaMon hung it's head slightly, but continued to walk. Tk stared back at the WoodMon's campsite as one of them stirred.  
  
"Guys, the WoodMon are waking up. Quick, we gotta get outta here!" Tk whispered quickly. Jason slapped his hand against his head.  
  
"No, don't go anywhere! We have to get the gray watches off them!" Jason cried. Tk groaned.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Kari and Tk rolled their eyes, then ran after Jason as he headed back towards the WoodMon's domain. Jason turned to them.  
  
"Okay. We shouldn't need to digivolve since they're sleeping. Just aim for the gray watches on their arms, okay?"  
  
The three digimon nodded their heads determindly.   
  
"Boom bubble, pop!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Spiral Horn!"  
  
The three attacks came raging out, and hit right on target: three of the WoodMon's gray watches snapped in half, then disintergrated and dissapeared. The WoodMon gave a small snore, then rolled over. CinnaMon, GatoMon and PataMon repeated the process several times before PataMon turned to Tk.  
  
"This isn't working. It's too slow and there are so many WoodMon." He complained. Tk nodded.  
  
"You guys ready?" Kari asked the digimon, pulling her digivice out of her pocket.   
  
"GatoMon, digivolve to.... AngewoMon!"  
  
"CinnaMon digivolve to... ColoMon!"  
  
"PataMon digivolve to...... AngeMon!"  
  
The three digimon then turned back around to face the still sleeping WoodMon. They then unleashed their new attacks.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Heavens Charm!"  
  
"Firey Storm!"  
  
Kari, Tk and Jason marvelled at their digimons' power as the three attacks hit. They watched as stream after stream of golden light was produced by AngeMon's fists. They watched as AngewoMon generated a strange pink light and sending it down upon the WoodMon. They watches as large, blood red balls shot out of ColoMon's mouth violently. Within minutes, every single one of the WoodMon's gray watches had dissapeared, crumbled, and to the childrens amazement, the WoodMon were still sleeping peacefully. Tk smiled.  
  
"Let's get out of here for the last time." Tk said, turning away from the pacifist WoodMon. Kari and Jason nodded, then followed Tk and the digimon as he led them out of the WoodMon's vacinity and back to the forrest. They walked aimlessly for a few moments, before Kari spoke up.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" She asked.   
  
"We're looking for Gennai. I think." Tk said, looking at Jason. He shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not? I was following you, but that's a much better plan" Kari rolled her eyes at Jason, but said nothing, and followed Tk (who gave Jason a rather odd look) as he led the way through the forrest.  
  
"Just one question. Why am I leading? I mean, it's not like I know my way round here or anything." Tk said.   
  
"Hey, don't ask me." Jason said. "I thought that you would know since you've been here before."  
  
"Yeah, but incase you've forgotten, our memories were wiped by a certain unamed pater." Tk said nastily. Kari stared in confusion as Tk and Jason narrowed their eyes at eachother.  
  
"Yeah, well don't blame me." Jason said. "It's not my fault you are such a--"  
  
"Guys, quit it!" Kari yelled, cutting Jason off. "Jason, don't retaliate, Tk--"   
  
"Hey, he retaliated first!" Jason said, pointing at Tk, though not taking his eyes off Kari. She held back a laugh, though hard, and instead, rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you, Tk! And Jason! Am I the only one missing the point here?" Tk and Jason remained silent. Kari muttered something incoherent under her breath, then started walking again. The digimon followed in disconhersion.   
  
"I wonder why Tk and Jason fight?" GatoMon asked PataMon. PataMon looked grim.  
  
"I don't know, but I plan to find out. I hate to see people fighting." PataMon said, then flying onto Tk's head.  
  
"Hey PataMon" Tk said, looking up at the face that was peering down from his head.  
  
"Hey Tk." PataMon replied, carefully choosing his next words.  
  
"Hey Tk? Can I ask you something?" PataMon asked.  
  
"Yep. Anything."  
  
"Why do you fight with Jason so much?"  
  
Tk's eyes seemed to narrow in the direction of Jason. He was aware of the emotion he was feeling - jealosy - but he wasn't comfortable admitting that he was envious. He was not the kind of person to be possesive, but when it came to Kari, the one that he felt new and glorious emotions towards, everything seemed to be different. He wasn't sure what Jason was trying to do, but Tk didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Tk?" PataMon asked. Tk's face quickly turned to a forced happy expression and he looked up at PataMon.  
  
"What?" Tk asked, mildly interested, forgeting that PataMon had asked him a question.   
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter" PataMon said, somewhat disgruntled. He flew off of Tk's head, and flapped over to join GatoMon and CinnaMon, who were looking anxiously at him.  
  
"So?" GatoMon asked.  
  
"Nothing. He seemed to.... forget I was there, even though that sounds really wierd." PataMon said, looking at Tk over his shoulder, concerned.  
  
"Maybe he's sick?" CinnaMon suggested.   
  
"Somehow, I don't think so." PataMon said darkly. The digimon thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Whatever it is, I say we find out what it is, and fast"  
  
*~*  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The boy screeched, looking around at the deserted campsite. "When I find those digimon, I'll......"  
  
"You'll what? Destroy us?" A voice from behind him said. The boy froze, terrified, and turned around to face a pack of very angry WoodMon. He looked them over, and discovered, to his absolute horror, that their gray watches that he had attached to them were no longer there.  
  
"You were mean to us. You used us to do your dirty work. Now you'll pay!" one of the WoodMon cried angrily. The boy backed away from the enraged digimon. They started to advance on him.  
  
"Now you must feel the pain we went through!"   
  
The boy turned around, and ran. He ran, not knowing where he was going, with the WoodMon yelling from behind him. The boy ran for what seemed like hours, until the maddend bellows had faded, and he was sure that the WoodMon were no longer following him. He leant agianst a tree, before sliding down it to be sitting at the base of it.  
  
I am more powerful than all of them put together could ever be! a small voice told him. Why am I running from them?   
  
The boy thought about this for a moment. He knew the answer, but it was not of his nature. He didn't want to destroy the digimon, for he was really a gentle person, but the evil in the mask he had used for Halloween that was still tightly fixed on his face had somewhat changed the boy. Given him an urge to be cruel, brutal, and not accepting failure.  
  
Snap out of it! You are going soft. the voice in the boy's head had returned. You are the most powerful force in the entire digiworld! No-one can stop you!  
  
The boy's thirst for power and control returned at these words, and he brushed away any human feelings that may have remained in his body.   
  
*~*  
  
The children walked in silence, while the digimon studied their faces, deciding every emotion and thought that went through their heads. Kari noticed this, and got quite annoyed with the digimon.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that like we're gonna drop dead any moment?" Kari finaly yelled out. The digimon recoiled.   
  
"Sorry." GatoMon said quietly, falling back from Kari's side a little. She sighed, and spoke as gently as she could.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. It's just... all so wierd and such a shock...."  
  
"I should've told you about this before" Jason said, looking at the floor guiltily. Kari put a matey arm around him that made Tk seeth.  
  
"It's not your fault. You were doing your job to help ensure the survival of the digiworld. I'm just not used to, well, everything here." Kari said. Tk sped up his walking pace as to seperate him from the two. He needed to stay under control, no matter what happened. But then he saw something that distracted him from Jason and Kari altogether.  
  
"Hey, Kari, Jason, quick, come over here!" Tk yelled excitedly to the pair. They exchanged a curious glance, then ran up the the place where Tk was standing. There, before them, stood a large building, with a large neon sign that said: DigitamaMon's Diner!  
  
"FOOD!" Tk yelled, and ran forwards the the structure. Jason and Kari grinned, then followed Tk and the digimon through the doors of the diner. Inside, seventies-style tables were arranged neatly, and at the back, behind a small counter, stood a large egg with yellow eyes, covered in a frilly pink apron. It looked excited to see them, and he rushed over to greet them.  
  
"Welcome to DigitamaMon's Diner!" It yelled happily. It then led the six to a large table. "I am DigitamaMon, and I will be serving you tonight. Oh, you don't know how long it's been since I've had a customer. No digimon dare to leave their hiding places. But I knew there would be some brave ones!"  
  
Tk, Kari, Jason and the digimon all took their seats around the table. DigitamaMon handed them all menu's, and pulled out a pad from his apron to take their orders.  
  
"Um... I think I'll have the seafood sushi..." GatoMon said, studying the menu carefully. DigitamaMon quickly jotted it down, then looked up from his pad to the others.  
  
"Oh, actualy, that sounds good. Make it two." Kari said, closing her menu and laying it down on the table.  
  
"I think I'll stick with the chicken." Tk said, looking horrified at some of the other dishes that would have been lovely to some digimon, but he felt slightly queazy at the thought.  
  
"Hmmm... I'll have the spaghetti." CinnaMon said, watching DigitamaMon scribble down his order.  
  
"I think I'll stick with the potato salad. Never was a big fan of meat." PataMon said, looking slightly disgusted at some of the other meat options on the menu. Things like 'sheep intestines' and 'goats scalp' didn't exactly make his mouth water.  
  
I have to wonder how they get all the meat for this... Jason thought, not concentrating on ordering. He watched DigitamaMon scribble down the orders excitedly.  
  
"I think I'll be right for now..." Jason said, not taking his eyes of the egg digimon. It shrugged, then ran off though the door behind the counter into what must have been the kitchen.  
  
"Guys, I'll be back in a minute.... I have to go to the bathroom..." Jason said, still watching the door that the digimon had dissapeared behind.  
  
"Okay." Kari said, before turning back to her trivial conversation with the digimon. Jason walked to the counter, took one last look behind him to make sure they weren't watching, and stuck his head through the door. He could see the digimon talking on a telephone-like device. He strained his ears to hear what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes master...... they are here, and I will place a sleeping potion in their food..... they will be ready for when you arive, master........"  
  
Jason quickly removed his head form the kitchen, and speed-walked back to the table. He bent down low and started to whisper to the others.  
  
"Guys, quick, we gotta get out of here." Jason said, his face growing paler and paler. "I just heard DigitamaMon talking. He's going to capture us. Let's go before it's too late!"   
  
Five pairs of eyes widened, and quickly stood up to leave. But as they turned towards the door, tall metal bars fell over the entrance, and roller shutters seemed to close over the windows. Tk gulped. The six turned around again, only to face DigitamaMon who had a rather evil grin on his face.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, you children. You will never leave this diner alive!"  
  
*~*  
  
Part five done and it sucks!!! Boo-hoo. Okay, I've no clue where to go from here, but I don't care. Oh, it's been so long since I've finished a chapter....... I'm tired and it's midnight. I'm going to sleep. G'night. Or good morning. They both aply.  
  
I know I love Cinnamon scrolls, but since it's easter, I suppose I should tell you to eat hot cross buns. Why not eat both? Try and be original. Put cinnamon on hot cross buns. I think that's the drowzyness talking.   
  
Rio 


	7. Hearing Angels Cry

Everywhere: Part Six: Hearing Angels Cry  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say  
  
*~*  
  
The three children and their digimon away from DigitamaMon, frightnened. An insane gleam seemed to glisten in his eyes.   
  
"Whoa... calm down there, DigitamaMon..." Kari said calmly, trying to reason with DigitamaMon. It didn't seem to be working.   
  
"Nightmare Syndrome!" DigitamaMon yelled, shooting out black balls from what appeared to be a small hole in his shell. The children and digimon scattered, ducking under tables and using furniture as if it were medievil shields. DigitamaMon gave and angry yell as his precious chairs got smashed to peices. In DigitamaMon's moment of weakness as he mourned the loss of his chairs, the children's digimon attacked.  
  
"Spiral Horn!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Boom Bubble, pop!"  
  
The three attackes all combined together and shot directly at DigitamaMon. DigitamaMon spun around just in time to notice the attacks raging towards himself to jump out of the way. The attacks hit a table, blowing it to smitherines. DigitamaMon was seething with rage.  
  
"Ahh! My valuable furniture! My valuable, precious, fabulous furniture!" DigitamaMon cried, looking extremely painful, falling to it's scaly green knees. Kari exchanged a glance with Tk and Jason, then ran over to GatoMon. She bent down next to her digimon, not taking her eyes of DigitamaMon.  
  
"GatoMon, quick, attack from behind. When he turns around, attack him again before he has a chance to attack you, okay?" Kari whispered to GatoMon, hoping DigitamaMon wouldn't hear her plan. GatoMon nodded, then ran towards DigitamaMon.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" GatoMon yelled, lunging with super speed at DigitamaMon with her sharp claws outsretched. But somehow, DigitamaMon seemed to predict what GatoMon would do, and dove out of the way. In the blink of an eye, he released an attack at GatoMon.  
  
"Hyper Flashing!"   
  
The attack flew at supersonic speed towards GatoMon. She tried to leap out of the way, but she wasn't quick enough. The had already hit. She recoiled from the blow, clutching her chest. She seemed unable to move.  
  
"He's... he's so powerful.... but how.....?" GatoMon whispered. Jason narrowed his eyes. She's got a point.... DigitamaMon might be an ultimate, but he's not that powerful.....   
  
Suddenly, Jason clicked.  
  
"Guys, he's got a gray watch! He must have! Find it and get rid of it!" Jason yelled. Tk raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know he's got a gray watch? I can't see any gray watch!" Tk yelled back at Jason, diving under a chair as DigitamaMon released another attack at him. Jason studied DigitamaMon carefully, trying to find something, anything, that would give him a clue where the gray watch was.  
  
"Spiral Horn!" CinnaMon yelled, sending forth another attack. DigitamaMon spun around again, and blocked the attack by emersing himself in his shell. But as he did so, his apron became loose, and Jason got a flash of gray metal.....  
  
"The Apron! Get rid of the apron!" Jason yelled excitedly as DigitamaMon emerged from his shell again. GatoMon struggled to stand up, then lept at DigitmaMon. DigitamaMon turned around to face GatoMon just as she was less than a metre from him, and moved slightly. But as GatoMon brushed past DigitamaMon, her claws caught his apron, and it fell to the ground, revealing the gray watch around his middle. PataMon quickly head-dived from where he had been hovering in the air, and hit the large watch. He bounced off, then watched as the watch split clean in half, poised in the air for a moment, then shattered into miniscule peices of data.  
  
"Whoa...." PataMon said, stumbling around, dizzy, trying to regain balance. He shook his head several times, and everything came into focus.  
  
"Way to go, PataMon!" Tk yelled happily, punching his fist into the air in victory. Kari, however, was not paying attention to anything. Instead, she ran forward, and brought it to Tk and Jason's attention that DigitamaMon had fainted.  
  
"DigitamaMon, are you okay?" Kari asked, shaking the digimon lightly. He flopped loosely for a few moments, before it's large yellow eyes flickered open.  
  
"Whoa.... wha.... what happened?" DigitamaMon said, almost inaudibly. Jason and Tk nealt down next to DigitamaMon.  
  
"You had a gray watch. But don't worry, we've gotton rid of it now." Jason said, trying to put a comforting tone in his voice.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Tk asked. DigitamaMon thought about it for a moment, before he lept to his feet and started to panic.  
  
"Oh no.... OH NO!....."  
  
"DigitamaMon, what is it?" CinnaMon asked. DigitamaMon turned to face him, and even though his face consisted of only eyes, he seemed to look terified.  
  
"I do remember what happened. I called the Evil Child! He's on his way right now, coming to destroy us!"  
  
*~*  
  
The boy ran as fast as he could towards DigitamaMon's Diner. He knew that DigitmaMon was crafty, but he was still concerened. A pack of digimon wouldn't have been able to defeat the hundreds of WoodMon he had enslaved, and yet the children and their digimon had done it so easily.  
  
But a small voice in the boy's head was telling him to turn around, to free all of the captured digimon.  
  
The boy wasn't sure what the voice was, but it made him put everything into perspective. He wasn't actually proving anything by enthraling all the digimon. He wasn't making any friends either; the gray watches put the digimon under his control, not make them nice to him.  
  
The boy was confused with all the things his mind was telling him to do, so he sat down on a nearby log and clutched his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to work out which voice to obey. On the one hand, he had a voice offering power, control, everything he had ever wanted. In the other hand, he had friendship.... well, maybe not after what he had already done, but a clean conscience after he had set everything right.  
  
Power! And glory! The things you have always wanted, you can have! You will be overshadowed no longer! one voice urged him.  
  
What good is power and glory if you don't have anyone to share it with? another voice said. You can fix everything if you try to.  
  
If you won't obey me, I'll make you! the first voice had returned, and in an instant, the boy felt a seering pain inside his head. He howled out with pain, and fell to his knees.  
  
"All right! All right! I'll do it!" The boy yelled out loud, and the pain suddenly stopped. He stood up, and gritted his teeth.  
  
This is what you've wanted! Now go, and destroy the children that are trying to take it all away from you! the voice yelled again, and obeying orders, the boy held his head up high, ignoring his instincts, thinking for glory and the things he had dreamed of, and continued walking towards DigitamaMon's Diner.  
  
Within a few moments, he had reached the clearing with the edifice he was looking for. He smirked in a satisfied sort of way when he heard a frightened scream from within. He waited for a moment, straining to hear any pleas or screams. Not hearing any, the boy frowned, confused, the walked up to the building.  
  
*~*  
  
"He's coming!" GatoMon screamed, frightened. PataMon, who was standing on her shoulders, gave a frightened squeak as the tower of people and digimon started to sway.  
  
"Calm down! One, he might hear you, two, you're moving the pyramid!" PataMon said, as he tried to reach once again for the roof trapdoor.  
  
"Hurry up! You guys are really heavy!" Jason yelled (as quietly as he could) from the bottom of the stack. He and Tk were on all fours at the bottom, with Kari standing with one foot on either of their shoulders. CinnaMon stood poised on Kari's shoulders (with some difficulty, considering he stood on four paws), and DigitamaMon standing on CinnaMon's back. GatoMon balanced on the top of DigitamaMon's round shell, with PataMon (who couldn't fly against the power of the super-speed fans) stabilizing himself of GatoMon's shoulders.  
  
"Just a little bit higher!" PataMon yelled down to the tower. CinnaMon took a deep breath, then with all his power, stood on his hind legs. The tower wobbled as CinnaMon tried to keep his balance. PataMon swiped at the trapdoor, trying to grab the latch.  
  
"Hurry up PataMon!" Cinnamon said as he tried to remain balance. PataMon took one last leap, and grabbed the trapdoor. It swung down, leaving PataMon dangling by the cord. GatoMon, using her cat agilities, quickly jumped through the hole in the roof. She quickly spun around, dangled herself down, and grabbed DigitamaMon, pulling him through. PataMon then swung himself through the trapdoor. GatoMon grabbed his hind legs, while DigitamaMon grabbed hers. They lowered themselves down, and pick up CinnaMon from the tower. They pulled him up, then looked back down to the children. Kari jumped off the back of the boys.  
  
"Okay, out of the three of us, who are the two tallest?" Kari asked. Jason and Tk exchanged a glance. They were both obviously superior hight-wise to Kari.  
  
"Okay, dumb question. You guys, I'm gonna stand on you shoulders. You're gonna stand up too. It'll be easier, okay?" Kari instructed the boys. The nodded, and stood side by side and Kari climbed on to their shoulders.  
  
"Geez, for a super-powerful, all mighty kid, he sure takes his time walking from one place to another" GatoMon commented as she was lowered to pick up Kari. Once she had grabbed hold of Kari's hands, she was dragged up towards the roof. Once through, Kari then grabbed CinnaMon's hind legs as the chain of digimon was lowered once again to pick up Jason, who was standing on Tk's shoulders, as Tk was slightly taller than him. Once through, he held onto Kari's waist to help lower the digimon without falling back through.  
  
"Only one to go." PataMon grunted as he lowered GatoMon through the trap door to pick up Tk. GatoMon grabbed Tk's arms, and he was pulled through the opening. As soon as he was pulled through, PataMon pulled the trap-door closed. Just as he did, the door to DigitamaMon's Diner swung open from a blast of what appeared to be crimson electricity coming from the hands of a boy. The children could not fully see the boy from above, but they could tell from the cackle he let off, that the kid was evil. They could only see his scruffy, jet black coloured hair, and pale skin from his skinny arms that protruded from a tight black tank top. And although it was hard to tell from above, the boy appeared remarkably tall.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." They heard the boy mutter wickedly. Kari's eyes widened with fright, but Jason's eyes narrowed with suspision..... I'm sure I've seen that boy before... he looks so familiar.....  
  
"Psst, guys! Quick, follow me!" PataMon whispered to the others. He seemed to know a passage out of the roof to the world outside. The children and digimon creeped as quietly as the could, as not to tip the boy off about their whereabouts, until the reached what appeared to be a door.  
  
"I knew I had this installed for a reason...." DigitamaMon murmered as he pulled a ring of keys out of his shell. He selected the smallest of the keys, placed it in the key hole of the door, and turned it. They heard a small 'click' and the door swung open by itself. Sunshine washed over the dark roof, causing the children and digimon a few minutes to udjust to the bright light.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before that... kid works out we're up here." CinnaMon said, looking down at the drop from the roof to the ground. He was about to jump when GatoMon stopped him.  
  
"Wait. Don't just jump, the kid might see you through the hole in the wall that he left. The best thing we can do it jump into a tree or something......." GatoMon said, peering around for a branch she could leap onto. She spotted one fairly close, and took an almighty leap. She landed, with a rustle of leaves, on the branch, wobbled for a few seconds, then regained balance and turned around to face the others.  
  
"Okay, now your turn." She said. PataMon shrugged, then flew over to the branch. Kari took a quick look at the drop and turned around in fear. She took a deep breath, turned back around, closed her eyes, and leapt in the direction she presumed the branch would be in. She opened her eyes half way through the jump, and grabbed onto a flimsy branch. The whole limb of the tree shook as Kari dangled from the branch. She hoisted herself up, shaking with fear.  
  
"Peice of cake..." She managed to stutter after a few moments. Tk and Jason gave her a worried look, then both jumped at the same time towards the tree. They both landed, squating, on the largest of the branches. They both stood up, brushing leaves off their clothes. They then almost fell out of the tree as CinnaMon landed next to them, shaking the whole tree. DigitamaMon climbed off of CinnaMon's back.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." He said. Tk and Jason gave CinnaMon a rather annoyed look.  
  
"Please warn us before you do that again." Jason said, trying not to sound to irratated.  
  
"Sorry" CinnaMon said sheepishly, giving the two boys a small grin. They rolled their eyes, then leapt from branch to branch until they reached Kari, GatoMon and PataMon.  
  
"Shall we get down now?" Kari asked. PataMon pondered this for a moment.  
  
"I don't think so. We should probably get a head start back into the forrest before we leave the trees." PataMon said. He then flapped his wings and took off to another tree.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" GatoMon called, following PataMon as fast as she could. The others gave off a small laugh as they watched GatoMon try to keep up with PataMon, then begun to follow the two. They hurdled over the branches in their way, and jumped from tree to tree, further and further into the forrest, which fortunatly, was thick with trees.  
  
"Can we get down yet? My feet hurt, and it's not like I can move fast anyway." DigitamaMon grumbled after about ten minutes of frolicking through the trees. GatoMon turned around, and DigitamaMon flopped down on the tree.  
  
"I suppose he can't see us from here. We've given ourselves a fairly good headstart. We may as well get down now; we'll be able to move faster." CinnaMon said, quickly leaping down from the tree. He was closely followed by GatoMon, PataMon and DigitamaMon. The three children stared at how good the digimon were at jumping down from trees. Tk considered jumping, but then came to his senses and grabbed the trunk of the tree. He then slid down the tree to the ground.   
  
Jason followed him, then so did Kari. But when Kari landed down from the tree, she fell backwards and landed flat on her rear end. Tk slammed his hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh, but for Jason it was too late. He had tried to hold the laugh back, but after a little giggle had spurted out, he couldn't help it. He was rolling around on the ground, laughing at Kari. She stood up, turned around with a pout plastered over her face.  
  
"That's not *hic* funny, Jas*hic*on..." Kari said, trying to stop herself from hiccuping. But hearing that just made Jason more hysterical. He knew it wasn't really funny, but at the time it seemed very commical. Kari blushed, and seeing that, Jason used all his strength to hold the laughter in.  
  
"Sorry Kari, but you looked really funny," Jason said, a poorly suprressed grin on his face. She stomped her foot angrily.  
  
"It's not *hic* that, but now I've *hic* got the friggin hiccups *hic*...." Kari said, trying to hold back the hiccups. Even the digimon looked like they were trying extremely hard to hold back giggles.  
  
"Try standing on your head" DigitamaMon suggested. "There was this one time, I had a customer, and he couldn't stop hiccuping, so I...."  
  
"Hold your breath for thirty seconds." PataMon instructed, cutting DigitamaMon off.  
  
"No no no! You're meant to scare her!" GatoMon said breezily.  
  
"How about drinking water really fast?"  
  
"Count to one hundred as quickly as you can!"  
  
"Think about something else apart from the hiccups."  
  
"Suck on something hard."  
  
"Whoa, guys, I *hic* get the point!" Kari yelled, exasperated. The digimon stopped suggesting things. "I am grateful for the effort, but *hic* I can do this myself *hic*"  
  
Kari's pupils rolled back into her head, even though her eyes stayed wide open. They stayed back in her head for a few moments, before re-appearing. The hiccups suddenly stopped. (A/N this is actualy how a friends of mine cures hiccups. You know who you are, *cough*RUTH*cough*...... Tiff saw you reading part 1, so review, dammit!)  
  
"Whoa... that was wierd...." Tk said, a look of horror on his face. Kari giggled.  
  
"That's the response I always get. But it does cure the hiccups. You should try it some time." She said, bumping him playfully. Tk rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right, like I could get my eyes back that far in my head." Tk said.   
  
"Practise makes......"  
  
"......perfect. I don't know how many times I've heard people say that."  
  
"Guys? I hate to distract you two from your fasinating discussion on hiccup cures, but we really need to get going." Jason said, butting in. Kari and Tk blushed and giggled at their goofiness. Kari gave Tk a quick kiss on his nose. Jason rolled his eyes, then started walking further into the forrest. Tk, Kari and the digimon followed him.  
  
*~*  
  
The boy turned a table over in anger. They only escaped by a few minutes... had I been quicker, they would be destroyed by now....  
  
The boy started smashing up the furniture from rage. He could not stand the thought of missing the children by only moments. Then a curious, random thought entered his head.  
  
But what if they escaped while I was looking for them here......  
  
Jason suddenly clicked. If the children had escaped before he arrived at the diner, he would have run into them in the forrest on his way there. So they must have escaped while I was in here..... but how.....  
  
The boy started looking around the small diner. Left, right, down, up..... up.....  
  
The boy snarled as he noticed a small cord hanging from the ceiling, evidently leading to a trapdoor. He was seething. He climbed on one of the few left tables, grabbed the cord, and ducked as it swung down. He hoisted himself through the hole, and looked around his surroundings. He could see nothing exept a small square of light in a far corner. His eyes narrowed, and he walked towards the light. As he arrived, he found it to be a small door leading to the forrest outside. He also saw a tree that looked as if it had been badly damaged from something heavy landing on it. His mind was ireful. I'll get those children if it's the last thing I do.....  
  
*~*  
  
"Jason, are you sure we're going the right way? Maybe we should turn back...." Kari said, trying unsuccesfully to hide a note of terror in her voice. They had reached the heart of the forrest: a thick patch of enormous trees, blocking out sunlight. Most of the trees were dead and rotting, and a thin mist dwindled around their feet. The light was so dim that they could hardly see which way they were going.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure that we will be out of this part soon...." Jason said, though hardly beleiving his own words, putting on a brave face for Kari.  
  
"Jason, I think Kari is right. This place gives me the creeps..." Tk said, looking at the rotting trees. Jason started getting impatient.  
  
"Look, we can't go back, because the evil boy is there. We can only go forward. Nothing will happen to us as long as we stay with the digimon." Jason said, concealing a hint of anger in his voice. Tk and Kari followed him nervously further and further into the forrest. The trees seemed to make a strange curve above them, making it appear as a tunnel. As the three kept walking, they got more and more disquieted about where they were. It was not long before they came upon a fork in the path.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Kari asked, assessing the two paths. One seemed to get lighter as she looked further down it, and the trees seemed to stand straighter. A small amount of light shone down from the trees, which were thinning out. The other path, however, was darker than the one they were in now, and was eerily quiet. Several pairs of glowing eyes glared out from the darkness, but upon being spotted by Kari, they quickly dissapeared.  
  
"I think we should go that way," Tk said, pointing to the tunnel that leaded towards light. "It will probably lead us out of here. And besides, I'm getting really creeped out by that other tunnel."  
  
"Nah, I think we should go the other way. It means that if the evil kid comes along, it will be harder for him to spot us. And besides, we have our digimon with us, so nothing will be able to harm us." Jason said.   
  
"Uh, no way.... that place gives me the creeps." GatoMon said, a slight shiver creeping up her spine. "I think we should just go back the way we came, and....."  
  
"No way! If we go back we will have to face the evil kid. I think that one of the paths is definately the safest option." CinnaMon said. DigitamaMon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"But my diner is back there. I have to go back anyway because I live there."   
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Jason yelled. Everyone froze and stared at him. "DigitamaMon needs to get back to his diner. He can not keep up with us. So you guys wait here while myself and CinnaMon take DigitamaMon back to his diner. I'm sure the evil kid would've left by now, but I need to be sure. You wait here. DO NOT MOVE. We will only be a few minutes."  
  
PataMon, GatoMon, Kari and Tk watched as the three set off at a fast pace back in the direction they had come in. After they had dissapeared from view, Kari and Tk faced eachother.  
  
"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Tk asked. Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's under a lot of pressure. Give him a break."  
  
"But we're all under a lot of pressure. Why should he be flipping?" Tk asked, a strange, hateful tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh, Tk, don't start on this." Kari said, exasperated. Tk started to glare at her.  
  
"Kari, he deserves whatever he gets. He's up himself, he starts fights, he...." Kari cut him off.  
  
"Oh yeah? You've started your fair share of fights. You're being a hypocrite, and you know it!" Kari yelled, getting extremely annoyed. Tk snorted.  
  
"With any luck, that evil kid will get rid of Jason for us...." Tk murmered. Kari gritted her teeth. She'd had enough.  
  
"That's it. You've been against Jason from the start, and it's not helping. He's trying to help, and you're throwing it back in his face." She screached. Her voice echoed through the forrest. But Tk didn't bat an eyelid.  
  
"And he deserves whatever he gets!" Tk yelled. He couldn't control what he was saying anymore. "You're always sticking up for him! It's like you're going out with him instead of me!"  
  
Kari could feel tears prickling the back of her eyes. She couldn't beleive the words that she was hearing. Uncontrolable thoughts starting pouring out of her mouth, though she felt none of them were true. It had turned into a screaming contest.  
  
"Yeah? YEAH? Well you're always trying to show off and annoy Jason, maybe I should go out with him rather that you. At least then I'd be going out with someone who's not so jealous and such a show-off! You've been like this ever since you've met Jason. He did nothing wrong to you! He tried to be your friend!"  
  
"Yeah, some friend, trying to come onto you!"  
  
"Tk, he's my best friend. It's called being nice. Something that you rarely do!"  
  
"Well, if you feel that way, then maybe we should go different ways!" Tk yelled, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Kari's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine." She said simply, then spun around and started walking into the direction of the darker of the two tunnels.  
  
"Fine." Tk said, then turned around and started walking into the lighter of the tunnels. Their digimon sat there, confused. They exchanged a quick glance, and ran after their digidestined child, hoping to sort everything out.  
  
*~*  
  
PHEW. I'm pooped. I didn't think that this would take so long! But to anyone reading this, it won't seem like so long because I only just worked out how to load stories up on fanfic. I'm a bit stupid, eh.  
  
But I've got a fractured elbow at the moment, and I couldn't think straight, and homework is being a pain in the bum, so this part is very bad and short. I appologise for that. And I also ended in a very bad way. But right now, I couldn't care less because my hands are about to fall off. Comments, ideas (I need them badly) to: rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
Oh well. Nothing else to say, exept....... Ooh, I have to say it......  
  
CINNAMON SCROLLS! (As in, eat some)  
  
Rio 


	8. Fate and Fantasy

Everywhere: Part Seven: Fate and Fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: I think everyone knows this by now  
  
*~*  
  
Jason, DigitamaMon and CinnaMon walked in a strange silence back to DigitamaMon's Diner. Surprised at Jason's outburst, CinnaMon and DigitamaMon walked a few metres behind Jason, in fear of another of Jason's fits. But Jason too busy thinking about Kari and Tk.... in particular, Tk. He had tried his hardest to become friends with Tk..... and where did it get him? Nowhere... he thought bitterly. Thoughts like that dwindled in his mind, before he came to a sudden hault, causing CinnaMon and DigitamaMon to crash into him.  
  
"Jason, what's wrong?" CinnaMon asked, but was quickly silence by Jason hissing a fierce "SHH!" at him.   
  
"Do you hear that?" Jason asked quietly, still straining to hear. CinnaMon and DigitamaMon shook their heads.  
  
"No. We can only hear you talking." DigitamaMon replied calmly. Jason looked confused.  
  
"Are you possitive? I was sure I heard something like.... like Tk and Kari yelling or something....." Jason stopped talking again, trying to hear anything more. But nothing else was heard. Jason shrugged.  
  
"Probably just my imagination...." he murmered quietly, then continued to walk, with CinnaMon and DigitamaMon behind him.  
  
*~*  
  
"Kari, wait up!" GatoMon yelled after Kari as she ran down the dark tunnel-like forrest. But Kari refused to stop. For one, she didn't want GatoMon see her cry. But the reason that really stuck to her was what Tk had said to her. She knew that everything she had said to Tk she hadn't beleived, but had he taken her seriously? And had he meant what he meant to her? It was all too confusing for her, so she sat on the ground, and broke down. Uncontrolable tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away on her arm. GatoMon caught up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Kari....." GatoMon didn't know what to say to comfort her. GatoMon was angry at Kari's yelling at Tk, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
"Oh, GatoMon!" Kari cried, then flung her arms around her, and hugged her, sobbing on her shoulder.  
  
"Air...... let me breath....." GatoMon choked out, almost unaudibly. Kari released the digimon, and gave her a sheepish grin through her tear-stained face. Her cheeks had turned cherry-red, and her hair hang loosley around her damp face.   
  
"Kari, did you mean what you had said to Tk?" GatoMon asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding as angry as she was. Kari shook her head miserably.  
  
"I didn't mean any of it. It's just..... Tk was always saying bad stuff about Jason, and it got me so mad...." Kari trailed off when another wave of tears overcame her.  
  
"But Kari, you could've told Tk not to get so annoyed at Jason without insulting him." GatoMon pointed out.   
  
"But he just wouldn't stop saying horrible things!"  
  
"Yeah, and niether did you. You can't control what he said, but you can control what you say." This caught Kari off guard. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words out, so she closed it again.  
  
"Kari, I know that you don't like Tk bad-mouthing Jason, but you need to know when to hold your tongue. And when to appologise." Kari hung her head in shame, even though she didn't want to feel it.  
  
"I won't appologise until he does." Kari said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. GatoMon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kari, you gotta prove you're better than this! Don't hold a grudge or anything!" GatoMon yelled.   
  
"And why shouldn't I!?!?!?" Kari yelled right back.  
  
"Because you love Tk!"  
  
A sudden silence bestowed upon them. Neither really needed to say a thing.  
  
*~*  
  
Tk stomped furiously through the forrest, his hands clenched as fists swinging by his side. PataMon flew after him, worried.  
  
"Tk....... Tk, slow down......." PataMon said, trying to keep up with Tk. Tk seemed unable to hear PataMon. Tk simply kept stomping through the leaf-covered ground.  
  
"Tk, I know you're angry, but I can't keep up..." PataMon grunted. Tk slowed down, and his shoulders slumped.  
  
"I'm sorry PataMon, but I'm just so........ so......." Tk couldn't quite find the right word for how he was feeling. PataMon seemed to understand.  
  
"So confused?" PataMon suggested. Tk nodded his head slowely.  
  
"Tk, this might sound wierd, but.......... are you being mean to Jason for a reason?"  
  
"I don't know....." Tk lied. He knew why he was insulting Jason. PataMon gave him a sceptical look.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Fine, alright, I do."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And.... I'm jealous." PataMon stumbled. He never thought that this was an option.  
  
"Jealous of what?!?!?!"  
  
"Jealous of his friendship with Kari, jealous of his confidence, jealous of.... oh, stuff it, I'm jealous of everything. I thought I had found everything when I found Kari....... and then he seemed to make it like none of it existed."  
  
"Tk, Kari and Jason are friends. Best friends. They've known eachother for ages. Years and years. It's only expectable that they're close. Kari met you for the first time in ages only a few days ago. Her and Jason's friendship is strong, true, but you two were made for eachother!"  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"You love her. She loves you. Kari plus Tk equals love. You understand now?" Tk's eyebrows shot up in shock. He knew he loved Kari, that much was obvious, but... she loves me too....? These thoughts were quickly banished from his head as he remembered what had been said to him. He frowned.  
  
"Yeah, but if she loves me so much, then why did she say all that stuff to me?"  
  
"Why did you say all that mean stuff to her?"  
  
"I was angry." It suddenly dawned on Tk. He understood.  
  
"Oh! I get it now!" Tk exclaimed. PataMon smiled. She was angry too... duh! I didn't mean what I said because I was angry, and so was Kari! Why didn't I get that before? Sometimes I'm so thick... Tk thought to himself.  
  
"Come on. We'd better go find Kari and GatoMon." PataMon said. Tk nodded, and the two made their way back from where they had came.  
  
*~*  
  
The boy quickly controled his rage. He knew all too well how destructive he could be when he forgot to copntrol himself. He quickly climbed back down from the roof to the wrecked diner. What senseless destruction... he thought to himself, but blushed crimson when he remembered that he, himself, had taken part in the violence. What a waste.....  
  
"I'm sure I saw him go this way!" the boy heard a faint voice yell. He could recognise that furious yell anywhere: the WoodMon had returned. The boy panicked, and quickly hid behind an upturned table. He watched through the window, his eyes wide with fear. He watched as hundreds of WoodMon marched past the diner, not thinking to look there. Please don't let them find me.... Please, oh god, please...  
  
"He's not here!" One of the WoodMon yelled angry at the one that suggested the boy had been there. The other one coward, in fear of being hit. But the first WoodMon merely turned around and marched away, followed by the others. The craven WoodMon got up off the ground and quickly hurried afer the others. That cowardly WoodMon was once me.... always accused of being wrong, always picked on....  
  
A sudden searing pain in his head shocked him severly. An angry voice that he couldn't control spoke to him through thought. You are God! Why ask for his help? Pity no-one, especialy worthless WoodMon! No-one pitied you! Jason let out a moan of pain, clasping his head, willing for the pain to stop.   
  
"I will be at no-one's mercy!" He yelled, and the pain stopped.  
  
"I AM GOD!"  
  
The boy gave sort of satisfied smirk as he stood up, and looked around at his destruction, suddenly proud of it. He held his head up high and strutted out of the building. He looked around, for any sign of where the children had gone. He saw none. No matter. I just have to go back to my headquarters to regroup and come up with a new plan...  
  
The boy flounced off into the forrest, ready for action.  
  
*~*  
  
CinnaMon, DigitamaMon and Jason peered out from the brim of the forrest to the clearing where DigitamaMon's Diner was located. There was no sign of movement inside the building.  
  
"Do you think it's safe?" DigitamaMon whispered to Jason and CinnaMon.   
  
"I'm not sure. You guys wait here, I'm gonna quickly check it out..." CinnaMon said. He bounded out of the trees, and aproched the building with caution. He poked his head through the open door of the diner, and not seeing anyone inside it, he yelled out for Jason and DigitamaMon to follow. They exchanged a happy glance, then ran up to the diner. DigitamaMon's expression quickly changed once he saw the condition of the diner.  
  
"Oh no.....!" he moaned, looking around at the damage done to his precious diner. Jason and CinnaMon gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you can fix it..." CinnaMon said, trying to comfort DigitamaMon.  
  
"I can fix it, but it will take a while..." He looked up hopefully at Jason and CinnaMon.  
  
"Oh no, no, no! I'm sorry DigitamaMon, but we can NOT stop to help you. Kari and Tk are probably already wondering where we are....." Jason said appologetically. DigitamaMon hung his head.  
  
"Oh, thats okay, I'll just... do it all myself..." DigitamaMon sniffed. Jason rolled his eyes skyward, let out a large sigh, and caved in.  
  
"All right, all right! We'll help, but only for five minutes." Jason said, emphasising the five minutes part. DigitamaMon brightened.  
  
"Well then! Lets get started!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Ah, CherryMon," the boy said as the large tree approched him. "How nice of you to join me."  
  
"I come when you call, master," CherryMon said in his steryotipical Italian Mobster voice.   
  
"I have word that you spotted the children near the fork in the forrest. Is this true?" the boy inquired.   
  
"Yes master, this is true. I saw them, but the girl almost spotted me, so I had to run. I am not much of a fighter." CherryMon said woefully.  
  
"Well, CherryMon, I also have word that the children are all seperated from one another." the boy said. CherryMon brightened.  
  
"That will make your job easier, I pressume, master," CherryMon said. The boy grinned.  
  
"Yes, this will make my job easier. But I was hoping you could make my job easier still." the boy said. The smirk on his face made CherryMon feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"How could I help?" CherryMon asked cautiously.   
  
"As I know you can't take all the kids on together, I want you to take them on one at a time. I beleive you did that once before."   
  
"Master, I can not take those children on physically. I can only play with their minds. And the last time I did that, my old master destroyed me soon after. I was reborn weak. I don't think I am up to the challenge."  
  
"Ah, but CherryMon, if you succeed, I can give you all the power in the world. Remember, I have the power of the mask, and thus, I control everything." the boy said evily. CherryMon's brow furrowed.  
  
"But if you control everything, why do you need me?"  
  
"DON'T ARGUE!" the boy yelled. CherryMon recoiled. The boy smiled.  
  
"I need you, CherryMon, to weaken the children. Have them at one anothers throats. That will make it incredibly easy for me to destroy them all. And, if you suceed, I will make you stronger than you ever were. You will be one of the strongest digimon ever." the boy finished, dragging out the last three words. CherryMon thought about it for a while.  
  
"All right master. I will do my best." CherryMon said, then after bowing down low, left his masters lair into the dark forrest. Behind him, the boy cackled evily. I have you now, digidestined....  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you sure that this is the way we came?" Kari asked GatoMon nervously. She didn't remember the ground being covered in slime.  
  
"Well, there was no other way we could've come. We may as well just follow this path; it's gotta lead somewhere." GatoMon said, looking cautiously at their surroundings. The two walked in silence for a while, before Kari heard a rustling in the trees.  
  
"What was that?" Kari asked, frightened. GatoMon, too, was nervous at the noise.  
  
"I dunno... let's get out of here." She said, a quiver in her voice. Kari nodded her head, and the two broke into a run. But seconds later, they stopped dead in their tracks as they bumped into a huge, walking cherry tree.   
  
*~*  
  
"There, five minutes is up and we've fixed quite a bit. We're leaving now, DigitamaMon." Jason said, a little angry at the pit stop. DigitamaMon nodded his head happily.  
  
"Well, there's not much left to do anyway. I can finish up. Thank you for all your help!" DigitamaMon said as CinnaMon and Jason left the diner.   
  
"Bye, DigitamaMon!" Jason yelled out from behind him, giving a small wave to DigitamaMon.  
  
"See ya round!" CinnaMon farewelled DigitamaMon. Then Jason turned to CinnaMon.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get back to Kari and Tk. You never know what those two could've gotten up to while we've been away..."  
  
*~*  
  
Kari and GatoMon were too scared to scream. They backed away from the tree, quivering from fear.  
  
"Don't fear me, Kari, for I am here to help you." the tree said. This frightened Kari even more.  
  
"H-How d-d-do you know m-m-my name?" Kari asked, still scared. The tree smiled at her.  
  
"My name is CherryMon. I know you're name because I saw you last time you were here in the digital world." CherryMon said. GatoMon suddenly grew angry.  
  
"Hey, I remember you! You made Matt angry at Tai! You caused a massive fight! Stay back, or I'll destroy you!" GatoMon threatened, leaping in front of Kari.  
  
"No, GatoMon, you have it all wrong! I am here to warn you. The evil one has his eye on the three children! I am here to warn you of his plan!" CherryMon explained quickly. GatoMon looked at him, trying to work out if he was telling the truth or not.  
  
"Go on..." GatoMon said slowely, still warey of CherryMon.  
  
"Listen to me, you must find Jason and Tk! The child has the upper hand while you are seperated from eachother! The child is planning to destroy you one at a time, but his power is far surpassed by all three digidestined's power combined!" CherryMon said frantically. Kari gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Why are you telling us?" she asked, still confused. CherryMon hung his head.  
  
"It is to say I am sorry for all the trouble I caused in the past. I was actualy sent to turn you against Tk and Jason, but what the child doesn't realise is that I was reborn from pure data after my previous master destroyed me. I now know what is right and wrong. And beleive me, Kari, this is right." CherryMon then turned around and started to leave.  
  
"You must go now. The child will be after me, and if you are with me when he finds me, you will all be history." CherryMon said, then walked into the wall of trees and dissapeared. Kari and GatoMon stood there, gobsmacked.  
  
*~*  
  
"Where are they!?!?" Jason yelled angrily as he reached the place where he had left Kari and Tk. CinnaMon aproched him timidly.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!?!?" Jason yelled again. CinnaMon was getting more and more scared from Jason by the moment.  
  
"Jason, I don't know where they are, but I'm sure they're near by." CinnaMon said, trying not to aggrivate Jason further. Jason rounded on him.  
  
"This is sooo not funny! Where are they?" Jason said unhappily, calming down slightly. Jason sat down on the damp soil, but stood quickly up again as he saw Tk and PataMon running towards him from down one of the tunnels.  
  
"Jason... Jason.... where is.... where is Kari..." Tk panted after reaching Jason, his hands on his knees. Jason pulled him up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"You tell me where Kari is! I only just got back! What happened? Where did Kari go?" Jason demanded of Tk. Tk amost cried.  
  
"I don't know... I don't know at all... We had a fight, and we both ran off in different directions...." Tk said, still catching his breath. Jason closed his eyes in frustration.  
  
"You are kidding me! This can't be happening, not now...."  
  
"Well, it is happening, and we've gotta find Kari!" Tk said.  
  
"Okay, which way did she go?" Jason asked, trying to stay calm.   
  
"That way... down that way..." Tk said, pointing down the other tunnel. But then a noise sent a chill down both of Tk and Jason's spines:  
  
A long, painful, high-pitched scream that belonged to Kari.  
  
The boys exchanged a quick glance before both running towards the scream.  
  
*~*  
  
Kari and GatoMon screamed as CherryMon dissolved into tiny peices of data. The boy standing in front of them laughed unmercifully. Only moments after CherryMon had left Kari and GatoMon, the boy in black had swooped down from the trees above and attacked Kari and GatoMon. CherryMon, who had heard the boy yell, ran towards them, and jumped in front of the boy's attack. GatoMon couldn't help but feel extreme de ja vu as she thought about one of her best friends, WizardMon, who had been destroyed the exact same way. Tears formed in her eyes at the memory of WizardMon. And now CherryMon...  
  
"Now, who would like to be destroyed next?" The evil boy asked as he rounded on Kari and GatoMon. They scrambled backwards, but found themselves with no-where to go. They both screamed again as the boy started to walk up to them.  
  
"It's not nice, is it, being attacked with no-one to help you. Welcome to my world. Or at least, my old world." The boy said, smirking evily. Kari shut her eyes, willing to be somewhere else. Tk, where are you...?  
  
"Well don't worry, Kari," the boy spat her name out, "it will all be over soon. No more cruel world, no more emotions you fear to feel. No more pain. Well, no more than the pain you are about to feel."  
  
Kari looked up at the boy, fear showing in her eyes. She looked around, and finding a palm-sized stone on the floor, she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could at the boy's face. It made contact, causing the boy to yell out in pain. Kari grabbed GatoMon and ran as fast as she could. The boy snarled, then ran after her. He caught up to her easily, and tackled her to the ground. He stood over her.  
  
"You are better than most opponents I have faced, I admit that. No-one else has ever managed to draw blood from my face. You should feel proud, to die knowing you were a worthy opponent. Or at least, almost a worthy opponent." the boy said. He then cupped his hands, and a ball of light blue energy started to form inside them. "Say goodbye!"  
  
But GatoMon quickly leaped on the boy's back from behind, knocking him over. The ball of energy was released at random, hitting and destroying a patch of trees. Kari managed to dodge the energy ball then quickly stood up, grabbed GatoMon who was maddly clawing at the boy's back, and started to run again. The boy was getting very mad, very fast. Ooh, she's gonna pay...  
  
Kari took a quick peek over her shoulder to see if the boy was still chasing after her. She couldn't see him, but wasn't convinced. She was so busy keeping an eye out for the boy, that she didn't realise the two boys running towards her, causing the three to colide with great force. They all fell to the ground in a heap. Kari looked up, and was incredibly thankful of who she saw.  
  
"Thank goodness it's you!" Kari yelled, before swooping Tk, Jason and their digimon up in a hug. Tk was just happy to hear Kari's voice again, so he hugged her back tightly.  
  
"Kari, where were you?" Jason asked.  
  
"Who cares? As long as you're safe, that's all that matters..." Tk said, before squeezing Kari even closer. But then Kari remembered about the boy, and pulled away from the hug, a worried look on her face.  
  
"The boy's coming... the evil kid found me and GatoMon... he destroyed CherryMon, and he's after me... I attacked him, and so did GatoMon, gave us some time to get away..." Kari said. Jason's eyes narrowed.  
  
"We may as well go back and finish him off, then. GatoMon, CinnaMon, PataMon, you guys up to it?" Jason asked the digimon. They all nodded their heads simultaniously. GatoMon looked particularly grim.  
  
"I can't wait to sink my claws into his bare flesh..." GatoMon said, a fury burning in her eyes.   
  
"Good. Now let's get going!" Jason cried. Kari, Tk, and Jason walked back in the direction Kari had come from, their digimon following. After a few minutes, they reached the area where Kari had last seen the boy. There was no-one there.  
  
"This is where I last saw him..." Kari said, looking around. Jason's brow furrowed.  
  
"He is probably hiding. Stay close, otherwise he will surprise us..." Jason said, looking around him. But the six of them froze when they heard an evil cackle that seemed to be coming from all around them.  
  
"Don't you ever give up? Can't you admit defeat?" The voice asked. Jason started to panic. That voice sounds oddly familiar... but it couldn't be... could it?  
  
Jason's thought was interupted by a war cry coming from above him. He quickly dodged out of the way as a boy, dressed entirely in black, dropped from the sky and landed exactly where Jason had been standing. Jason quickly ran over to Kari, Tk and the digimon, and pulled them out of the way as the boy released a ball of energy out of his hands. The six were thrown from the force against a tree. It was only then that all of them got a good look at the boy standing in front of them.  
  
The boy was dressed in midnight black jeans, black sneakers, black tank top and black gloves. His hair was very messy, and black like his clothes. He was tall with pale skin, and a smatter of freckles were visable on his face that was partly covered with a red and black mask, with a small trickle of blood from a head injury, and had an incredibly muscular build. Kari looked closely at him, as if she knew him from somewhere. But, to her and Tk's amazement, Jason narrowed his eyes at him, and uttered only one name:  
  
"Osamu!"  
  
*~*  
  
My fingers are killing me. So are my ears, man, I didn't think getting yoou ears pierced would hurt afterwards! At least part seven is done. I hoped you like it! If you don't, well, stop reading! Duh!  
Okay, I'm dead.  
I can't write any more.  
No, seriously, I can't write anymore cause I'm going to Singapore (again) for a while. But when I come back, I'll start on part eight (if I have the time. I've got a lot of school work to do at the moment.) Comments, ect to:  
rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
You know what I'm gonna say now. But I'm gonna say it anyway. Hey, it's not like it's the disclaimer or anything. Enjoy some Cinnamon Scrolls!!!  
  
Rio (Da Funk Soul Sistaª) 


	9. Holding the World in Your Hands

Everywhere: Part Eight: Holding the World in Your Hands  
  
Disclaimer: Duh!  
  
*~*  
  
"Who?" Kari asked, totaly confused. Jason was looking murderous.  
  
"Osamu" Jason repeated. The name seemed to annoy the evil child greatly.  
  
"There is no such person anymore!" The boy cried insanely. "I am the Digital King! That is all you need to refer to me as!"  
  
"Who's Osamu?" Tk asked, ignoring the boy's furious state.   
  
"Osamu... my brother, Osamu..." Jason said. (A/N if anyone didn't see that one coming, well...) His rage was turning to dissapointment very quickly.  
  
"Osamu, how could you do this?" Jason wailed. Tear were forming in his eyes. "Everything here is innocent! They did nothing!"  
  
"This is just a taste of what I went though!" Osamu yelled. "I was inoccent too! Didn't you remember our little incident?"  
  
"Gee, what a role model to grow up with..." Tk muttered. Osamu turned to him.  
  
"I suppose you all think it's funny, do you? The great Jason's brother, the brother no-one knows about, is causing all this. Brother against Brother. Too bad we couldn't have a deciding party." Osamu dragged the last words out very carefully. Droplets of tears starting to leave Jason's eyes.  
  
"What does he mean, deciding party? You mean like another brother or something?" Kari asked Jason. Jason covered his ears with his hands.  
  
"Why Kari, didn't Jason ever tell you about little Leruki? Shame, shame Jason, keeping secrets from your friends like that..." Osamu appeared to enjoy the pain that was going through Jason.  
  
"Shut up!" Jason yelled, falling to his knees. Uncontrolable tears were now flowing freely down his face.  
  
"No, Jason, I won't." Osamu turned to face Kari and Tk. "Leruki was our brother. He still would be if it hadn't had been for your friend Jason"  
  
Jason let out another moan of pain. But for who? Kari thought to herself. For Osamu, for me, for someone if his past?   
  
"Leruki was the youngest brother. It was ten years ago. He was 2 years old when I last saw him. When any of us last saw him. Jason took his little brother to main street. Dared him to cross the road. Taunted him, calling him a chicken..." Jason fell on his hands and knees in the dirt at these words. The sound of his weeping almost drowned out the story Tk and Kari were being told by Osamu. But Osamu wouldn't let that happen. His voice only grew louder.  
  
"So little Leruki crossed the road. He made it, too. He would've been okay if someone hadn't yelled out to him that he was still a chicken. So Leruki crossed the road again. But he forgot to check if the lights were red or green. A speeding car shocked him. He froze. The driver of the car didn't notice a two-foot high person standing in the middle of the road. And then... a sickening crunch of bone on gravel. The screech of a car. A screech that was heard a mile away." Osamu's voice echoed through the empty forrest. Jason remained on the ground, crying about the memory of his younger brother.   
  
"Didn't you think that our parents moved away and left us behind for a reason? They blamed me for the death of Leruki simply because they thought Jason could do no wrong, and Jason didn't own up. And because I was meant to be babysitting them. Our parents wanted to escape their emotions about the so called 'accident'. They were reluctant to leave Jason with me in case I took a knife and slipped..." Osamu made a motion of a knife slitting his brothers throat.  
  
"It was an accident... if I had known the consequences of my actions, I wouldn't have done it..." Jason cried. Kari felt a deep sympathy towards Jason, and yet shocked that she hadn't known about it earlier. Jason quickly wiped his tears away on the back of his arm, and ran off.  
  
"Hey, Jason, wait up!" Cinnamon yelled out, then ran off in the direction Jason had gone. Kari was about to follow Cinnamon when Osamu stood in front of her, blocking her path. Kari retreated, frightened, but also angry.  
  
"Don't you care about your brother?" Kari spat out at Osamu. "Don't you care that he is in pain, that he is tormented by this accident, that he wants to move one?"  
  
"He didn't care when I was blamed for Leruki's death. He let me take the blame. So why should I feel sorry for him?" Osamu asked.  
  
"He's your brother!" Tk yelled  
  
"Yeah, great brother, getting me in trouble and not owning up. Honestly, I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with you! I should you destroy you right now!" Jason said, then smirking at the idea. He cupped his hands as he had before, and a blue orb of energy formed in his hands. Kari's eyes widened with fear. Tk ran up to her and knocked her sideways just as the ball was released. It missed the pair by inches. Patamon couldn't take any more.  
  
"Boom Bubble, pop!"   
  
The attack hit Osamu in the stomach, winding him. Kari and Tk scrambled to their feet, and ran as fast as the could. Their digimon stayed behind.  
  
"You can't escape me!" Osamu yelled, but stopped as GatoMon's claws made contact with his face. He let out a shreik of pain, before PataMon attacked him again.   
  
"Enough!" Osamu yelled, and cupping his hands, threw a ball of energy at the two digimon. They screamed, and dodged it by mere centimetres. Osamu grew more and more furious, throwing more and more spheres of energy at the digimon, forgeting about Tk and Kari. This process repeated itself a few times, before Patamon and Gatomon scattered, confusing Osamu as he tried to decide which digimon to throw the next energy ball at. I know that if I throw one at Gatomon, Patamon will attack from behind, and if I attack Patamon, Gatomon will attack from behind... there's got to be a simpler solution...  
  
Osamu suddenly had a very evil brainwave.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason finaly stopped running as he reached a waterfall that he recognised. Where Kari, Tk and I first got ourselfes into this mess... he thought miserably. Cinnamon finaly caught up to him, puffing heavily.  
  
"Jason *puff*, why did *puff* you leave?" Cinnamon asked, trying to catch his breath. Jason hung his head.  
  
"Because now Kari and Tk know about my past. They probably all think I'm a horrible person. Mind you, I am a horrible person for what I did...."  
  
"Jason, you are not a horrible person! You were only four years old, you didn't know any better! I mean, you've dedicated about four years of your life to trying to save the digiworld! I think that makes up for anything you did as a child!" Cinnamon said. Jason shook his head.  
  
"No, I am still a bad person. I stole the life of a person. If it wasn't for me, probably none of this would've happened! Cinnamon, it's all my fault!" Jason wailed. Cinnamon rubbed up against Jason's leg in the manner of a cat, as if to comfort him.  
  
"It's not your fault. You can't control another persons actions. You're not a bad person. You made a childhood mistake, but so what? You weren't in control of the person in the car! It was no-one's fault. Just an accident! You have done so much good that you can't be a bad person!"  
  
"But I didn't own up for what I did! That makes me a bad person. Osamu got the blame for something he had no control over, something he did not do. I could have stopped him getting in trouble, and stopped him resenting everything so much. He wasn't home much because he was here, right? Well the only reason he was here was to get away from me! Everything's my fault...."  
  
"Jason, don't do this to yourself! Don't beat yourself up about something that wou had almost no control over! It's not your fault that your brother has done something bad! Don't give up now, not when the others need you the most! They are still back there, needing your help, and yet you are abandoning them to wallow in self pity! If you want to be a good person, you need to do good things!" Jason stood up abrubtly, shocking Cinnamon. He looked renewed, refreshed, and shocked at himself.   
  
"You're right. I don't know what's come over me lately. The shock of my brother being behind all of this really hit hard, and I suppose the best thing I can do is help my friends... you never know, they're such good people that they might even forget about my past..." Jason trailed of in a sad tone for the last few words. But the look Cinnamon was giving him made him hold his head up high.  
  
"Come on, Cinnamon. Let's go help our friends." The two turned around and ran back in the direction they had come.  
  
*~*  
  
Tai paced anxiously up and down his living room while his parents were sobbing silently on the couch. His friend Matt was over, who sat on a chair with a blank look on his face, still trying to accept the fact that his little brother had been missing for almost two days.  
  
"How did this happen?" Tai asked, finaly flopping down on another chair. "They were so sensible, it's not like they take rides from strangers or anything like that."  
  
"But according to Mrs Pruit (A/N just pretend that Mrs Pruit lived in the next appartment from Jason, and she's tan elderly lady) she saw Tk and Kari walk into Jason's appartement, with Jason, and they never left! There's no other way of getting out of this appartment block from Jason's appartment than to go past Mrs Pruit's appartment.Ó Matt said, trying to keep up his hope that Tk and Kari hadnÕt actualy been kidnapped.  
  
ÒWell, what else couldÕve happened?Ó Tai asked Matt. Matt opened his mouth, about to speak, to tell Tai that Tk and Kari were all right, but couldnÕt think of any other explanation, so he closed his mouth and hung his head. Tai closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.  
  
*~* FLASHBACK *~*  
  
Tai stood outside the move theatre several minutes early. He had purposly arrived before his sister had asked so he could get out of there before a traffic jam started. He leaned against the side panel of his car. The sun shone down it's bright rays upon his face, and the birds inhabiting the nearby trees twitered away loudly. He was about to walk into the movie theatre to escape the heat of the day, when a girl from his college emerged from the building. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her in her trademark pink outfit for when she wasn't in their college uniform. She was a student from America who was doing her degree off campus while she was on a brief studying break. Suddenly, she spotted him, waved, and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey Tai, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked, her pink hair bouncing wildly. Tai grinned.  
  
"Picking my sister up from her date. I don't know HOW I got roped into it, though. She always could wrap me round her little finger..." Tai said. Mimi giggled.  
  
"So, how was the movie?" Tai asked. Mimi looked confused.  
  
"What movie?" She asked. Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"The movie you just saw. You just came out of the theatre, so you must have seen a movie." Tai said, trying to jog the ditzy girl's memory.   
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, finaly getting the point. "It was okay, a bit too sappy in parts, but it had my ideal guy in it."  
  
"What, the person acting or the personality of a character?" Tai asked.  
  
"Both!" Mimi squealed. "The actor was a really good actor, rich, handsome and charming. And the character was kind, romantic, strong, smart and really hot."  
  
"Ah! I have competition, now, do I?" Tai joked with the pink-haired girl. She giggled some more. Even though they weren't going out, Tai often wished they were. He was different when he was with the girl - he changed from his spontanious self to a kind, caring, smart, brave person - a real gentleman.  
  
"So, whatcha doing on Saturday?" Tai asked, plucking up his courage. Mimi shrugged.  
  
"Probably staying in. Watch some t.v. or something. It's not like I've got anything better to do." Mimi said.  
  
"Well, maybe we could, like, meet up here and see a movie or something...?" Tai asked, staring at his cross trainers.   
  
"What, like, on a date or something?" Mimi asked. Tai bit his lip.  
  
"Well, yeah, if that's okay with you... I mean, if it's not, that's cool and all..." Tai trailed off, still acting thoroughly fascinated with something on the ground.  
  
"Sure!" Mimi said brightly. She had been hoping for a while that maybe Tai would ask her out. He was definatly the hottest single guy her age she had seen in Odaiba so far, and the nicest to her. Tai looked up at her.  
  
"You - You're serious?" Tai asked. Mimi giggled - again! Tai thought. But it's a nice giggle... I think I could almost learn to love it.  
  
"Of course I'm serious. Would I joke with you?" She asked innocently. Tai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Retorical question!" She hastily added, and Tai laughed.  
  
"So, what movie do you want to see?" Mimi asked Tai. He shrugged.  
  
"How about Kate and Leopold?" Tai suggested. Mimi shook her head.  
  
"Uh, sorry, I just came out of that movie. I've already seen it." Tai's brow furrowed.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Tai asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what movie I just saw." Mimi said, a little confused at Tai's question.  
  
"But... but you can't have! That's what my sister and Tk are seeing, and this is where I said to meet me. They're not out yet." Tai pointed out. Mimi shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they went out a wrong exit or something?" Mimi suggested. Tai shook his head.  
  
"No, Kari knows which exit I always park at." Tai said, getting slightly worried.  
  
"Well, just give them a few more minutes. I'm sure that they'll show up."  
  
*~* END FLASHBACK *~*  
  
Mimi was wrong... Tai thought bitterly as he remembered the day. They never showed up, and now...  
  
"Tai?" Matt asked, giving his friend an anxious look. This broke Tai's train of thought.  
  
"Hmm?" Tai asked, vaugely aware that there was still other people in the room.  
  
"Nothing. You were just in a sort of trance, or something..." Matt commented. Tai suddenly looked up at Matt.  
  
"Matt, this is just a thought, but... if the last place Tk and Kari were seen were at Jason's appartment, maybe we should go check it out? I mean, we should quickly check with Mrs Pruit once more, just to make sure, but afterwards, I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind helping us out." Matt nodded his head in agreement as he couldn't think of anything better to do.  
  
The two got out of their chairs, and left Tai's sobbing parents alone in Tai's appartment. They set off to Mrs Pruit's appartment, hoping to find some answers. Upon arrival to her front door, the two knocked, waited several moments, before the door was opened by a cheerful old lady, accompanied by her pet poodle, Sooty.  
  
"Hello, Tai, Matt," Mrs Pruit said in a friendly voice, gesturing for the two boys to come in. They gave her a grateful smile, and walked into her very grandmotherly appartment.  
  
"Sit down, both of you, and make yourself comfortable. Tea?" She offered. Tai and Matt both sat down on the oversized chairs.  
  
"Ah, no tea for me, thanks." Tai said.   
  
"Neither." Matt said. "But thanks for offering."  
  
"Mrs Pruit, we were actualy wondering if you could tell us again about the last time you saw Tk and Kari." Tai said as Mrs Pruit sat down on her couch. Her dog, Sooty, jumped up next to her, and lay down.  
  
"Of course I can tell you about the last time I saw Tk and Kari! I mean, important things like this I don't forget that easily. It was just the other day. I was looking out the window because... well, I don't remember any more. But I was looking out the window, when Kari, Tk and Jason came cahrging past the window, laughing away. I watched them run into Jason's appartment, and slam the door behind them. I had no clue what had gotten into those children - the way they were running about, you would have thought a tiger was chasing them.   
  
"So I went back to doing whatever it was I was doing, which took a while - not that I remember what it was, or anything. But by the time I finaly tore myself away from the window to give Sooty his dinner, it was nightfall, and I hadn't seen Kari, Tk or Jason leave that appartment. And then, a few hours later, you came knocking on my door, asking if I had seen either of them. And that's all that happened." Mrs Pruit finaly finished her story - the same story Matt and Tai had heard before. They both sighed, slightly miserably.   
  
"Actualy, come to think of it, I haven't seen that Jason boy around ever since Kari and Tk went missing, either," Mrs Pruit said, thinking hard. "Yes, that makes sense... he normaly comes over to take Sooty for a walk in the mornings, but he hasn't been doing that. I don't know if that helps, though."  
  
"Thanks Mrs Pruit. We'd better get going," Tai said gloomily as he stood up. Matt followed suit, and the pair left Mrs Pruit's appartment, and walked next door to Jason's appartment. Tai knocked on the door, and waited for a few minutes. After no answer, Tai knocked again, managing to make the knock sound a little irratated. After no answer, Tai wrapped his hand around the handle, and to his shock, the door was unlocked. He pushed the door open, and peeked into the appartment. No-one was there.  
  
"Hello?" Tai called uncertainly into the appartment. Nobody answered. Tai walked into the room, followed by Matt.  
  
"Kari? Tk? Jason? Anyone?" Matt yelled. Still, no answer was heard. Tai and Matt exchanged a glance, then started looking around the appartment, trying to find a clue of where Kari and Tk might be.  
  
"You know what Matt?" Tai asked as he walked into the small kitchen. "If Jason hasn't been seen since Kari and Tk have, do you think he could be with them?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I've never even met this Jason person. I feel a bit wierd rumaging through his appartment...." Matt said, as he searched through the pile of science books on the coffee table.   
  
"Matt, quick... check this out!" Tai yelled excitedly. Matt gave his friend a curious look, and ran over to where he was standing. Tai was examining an empty glass of milk that was on top of a rather messy note. On the note, it read:  
  
Jason,  
  
Hey, it's Kari. I came round here cause I left my spare key here. The door was open, so I came in. Listen, I gotta talk to you. It's about a guy I met the other day. He's the guy from the dreams! His name's Tk, and I really want you to meet him. Come round to my place as soon as you can.  
  
From Kari  
  
"Okay, that about Tk being a guy from her dreams? That's messed up." Matt said, his face plastered with a look of disgust. Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not like that. She told me that she was having wierd dreams about people she felt she knew... you know, like a long lost friend or something. She must have thought that she used to know your brother or something." Tai said.   
  
"Oh..." Matt said, though not thouraly convinced that Tk wasn't Kari's 'dream guy'. And the way Tk had gone on about Kari after only meeting her one time... he was sure that Kari was Tk's 'dream girl'.  
  
"So Kari must have been here before, telling Jason to go to our house... where Tk was. Then they must have all decided to go to Jason's appartment... that still doesn't help very much." Tai bit his lower lip, trying to think of possible explanations. Matt left him there to explore more of the appartment. He walked past the couch, past the dining room table, past the computer...   
  
Matt quickly spun around to get a closer look at the computer he had just passed.   
  
"Tai...!" Matt called, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. Tai came running up to him, looked at the computer, and gasped.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Tai asked Matt.  
  
"No idea... none at all..." Matt and Tai looked closer at the screen. Matt reached out his hand, and placed it on the screen. He screamed as it started to pull him into the computer. Tai grabbed onto Matt, but it was too late. They were both pulled into the portal on the screen.  
  
*~*  
  
Osamu, in a flash, turned around and let out an attack at Kari and Tk. Kari placed a hand on Tk's back and slammed them both down onto the ground, so the attack flew over their heads, missing them by inches. Patamon and Gatomon gasped, and in their moment of shock, Osamu released another energy ball at the digimon. They quickly snapped out of it, and dodged the attacks. They darted over to their digidestined partners, worried if they were alright or not.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon yelled out. Kari lifted her head off the ground, just in time to see Osamu aiming another onslaught at her. She rolled out of the way, but to her absolute horror, the blue streak of energy caught Patamon and Gatomon in it's path. The two digimon were slammed against a tree from the force, then slid slowely to the ground. Tk, too, raised his head of the moist earth to see the injured digimon fall to the ground. Kari and Tk quickly scrambled to their feet, and ran over to the digimon. Osamu let out an evil cackle.  
  
"Well, Kari, Tk, what do you have to say now? Jason has abandon you, and your digimon are too weak to fight. You know it's over. You can't keep running forever." Osamu said, smirking at the two children at his mercy. Kari glared at Osamu.  
  
"How can you talk about your brother like that?" She yelled at him. He shrugged.  
  
"Very easily. You see, Kari, unlike you, I have never had a brother that cared for me. Or that I cared for, for that matter." Kari was shocked.  
  
"How... how do you know about my brother?" She asked, getting angry about how much information Osamu knew about her.  
  
"Why, Jason of course. He told me everything. From your cat Miko, to your brilliant test marks. It's so easy to get vital information from friends...."  
  
"You son of a BI--"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Osamu barked. "If you have finished insulting me, I would like to destroy you and get on with taking over this world... and the other one."  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't finished insulting you." Tk said, taking part in the verbal assult on Osamu. "You know how bad it was being innocent and getting put down, so how do you think everything here is feeling? You are a cruel, heartless, annoying, mean, evil, cold..."  
  
"Malicious, slime-sucking, horrible creature. You don't even deserve to be called a human!" Kari finished for Tk. Osamu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? You think you can inflict pain on me by calling me names? Well watch and learn, digidestined, because you are about to learn how to cause REAL pain to anyone, anything, anywhere, any time."  
  
Kari gasped as Osamu hld his hands out flat and begun chanting something. The energy ball in his hands was growing bigger and bigger... Kari hugged Tk tightly, trying to hold the tears back from falling down her cheeks. Tk squeezed her tightly, jamming his eyes close tightly.   
  
"I love you Tk" Kari murmered quietly to Tk.  
  
"I love you, too." Tk whispered back, tears threatning to escape his eyes. Then, with an almighty heave, they heard Osamu release the ball of energy at them. They waited for it to hit them, then suddenly, they heard an atomic blast, then... silence. Tk opened an eye, and looked around him. He released his grip on Kari, who also seemed rather confused. Osamu, however, was looking furious.  
  
"What happened?" Kari asked. Tk shrugged, then watched Osamu as he fell to his knees. Kari and Tk exchanged a glance, then looked around for what might have stopped the blast from hitting them. What could have happened? Kari asked herself. We were standing there, and the blast stopped right between us and Osamu. The only way we could have been saved is if something stopped the blast... but what?  
  
Kari suddenly gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Tk asked. Kari pulled on his sleeve,and pointed to where the blast had hit. Tk's jaw dropped open.  
  
There, lying motionless several feet away from them, was the image of a body.  
  
The body of Jason.  
  
*~*  
  
Okay, I did this part in about two hours, so it probably sucks BIG TIME. I had time restriction cause I'm in Singapore airport. My fingers have gone all floppy, my ears are ringing cause I'm right next to one of those stupid speakers, My head is pounding cause Jayde slammed it in a locker right before I left for Singapore (don't ask) and I'm REALLY bugged cause they are only playing M2M on this stupid radio thing... ugh, I hate airports. But anyway, this was probably very very predictable cause for some reason my friends like nice predictable stories. And I felt sorry for Tai so I had to pair him with Mimi, and cause someone wanted a Michi fic... I don't know who, a friend or a review. Comments to: rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com  
  
Cinnamon scrolls? I'd kill for one about now.  
  
Rio 


	10. Friends to the End

Everywhere: Part 9: Friends To The End  
  
Disclaimer: The last time I have to say this!  
  
*~*  
  
"Jason!" Kari yelled out, then ran to her friend's side. Tk, looking rather pathetic and helpless, backed against a tree, and slid down to the base of it, where he began to weep. Osamu, however, remained on his knees.  
  
"How could you?!?" Kari yelled out at Osamu. He was too shocked to respond in anything but stutters. I've killed my brother... He thought. What happened to me?  
  
Osamu suddenly grabbed the mask that was tightly fixated on his face. The mask that had started all the trouble - the mask of Venommyotismon. He clawed furiously at it, trying to remove it from his face. He yelled out a scream of frustration, before finally, the evil mask was removed. It fell to the ground, glowed for a few moments, dissolved into pieces of data... then disappeared.  
  
"Jason... Jason, please be okay..." Kari whispered to her friend. Salty tears fell from her face onto his as she begun to cry. Suddenly, to everyone's amazement, Cinnamon emerged from the trees on the verge of tears.  
  
"He did this to save your lives... and to prove that he wasn't a bad person." Cinnamon muttered, trying to restrain the tears. He walked slowly over to Jason's side, and lay down next to him.   
  
"Jason came back to try and free himself from his past... coincidence, considering he has the crest of freedom," Cinnamon told the three children. Osamu's eyes widened.  
  
"It's my fault... I was the one who brought it all back to him... I've killed him..." Osamu said, his eyes filling rapidly with tears. He stood up and ran to his brother, and enveloped him in a hug, tears flowing heavily down his face.  
  
"Jason, I'm so sorry for everything! Forgive me, brother! Please, don't leave me!" Osamu wailed. Kari snarled at him.  
  
"How can you say all that!" She yelled at him angrily. "After all you did to him and to innocent creatures, you expect him to forgive you? That is if he's still alive..." Another wave of tears overcame her, forcing her to stop her verbal abuse on Osamu. Tk, who had been overlooking the whole thing, walked up to Kari and sat down beside her.  
  
"Kari, there is nothing we can do for him anymore. He was a good friend, but we need to know when to let go. And I think that time is now." Tk said, laying a comforting hand on Kari's shoulder. She nodded her head slowly, and stood up with Tk.  
  
"Just let me say goodbye," Kari whispered to Tk. Tk understood, and watched Kari bend down next to Jason, who was still in the arms of his brother.  
  
"Goodbye, Jason. You were a brave beyond belief today. You always were. You gave me a glimpse of heaven on earth. You were one of the kindest, sweetest, friendliest people I have ever met. I forever owe you. You were like a brother to me, Jason." Kari finally stood up, and walked over to Tk.  
  
"Aww, stop it Kari, you're embarrassing me!"  
  
Kari spun around on her heels, to see Jason's eyes wide open, shaking as he rocked with laughter.  
  
"JASON!" Kari yelled happily as she bounded over to Jason and swooped him up in a hug. Tk laughed, then ran over and hugged both of them. All three digimon gathered around the group, smiling and laughing. Osamu, however, remained seated on the ground, staring up at the three. Jason bit his lip, and motioned to his brother with his eyes. Kari, after thinking about it for a split second, nodded her head slowly. Jason, not releasing his tight grip on his two friends, turned his head and gestured for his brother to join him. Osamu looked over to Tk, who nodded his head, then to Kari, who smiled.   
  
He stood up, and walked over to the group, who to his surprise, embraced him like one of their own. Finally, after a few moments, they all pulled away.  
  
"But... why?" Osamu asked, thoroughly confused. "After all I did... you hug me like a friend."  
  
"Well, after all you've been through, you must not know what it's like to be accepted. For all we know, that's why you did all this damage in the first place. Maybe after you know how nice it is to have friends, you won't do things like what you've already done ever again." Tk said. Osamu looked rather embarrassed, but Jason came to his rescue.  
  
"Well, it wasn't all Osamu, remember? Venommyotismon's mask held all of the evil of Venommyotismon, which brainwashed Osamu. At least now that mask is gone." Jason said. "At least now things can go back to the way they used to be."  
  
At that moment, right on cue, a long bang echoed through the forrest, and Tai, Matt and another man appeared before the children.  
  
"Kari! TK!" Tai yelled as he ran forward with Matt. Both boys stooped down to hug their younger sibling. Jason, however, was concentrating on the other man. He was short, no more than 4 feet tall. His head was bald - his chin, however, was not. A rather remarkably long beard dropped down from his chin, all the way to his knees. He was dressed in a long robe that was brown.  
  
"Gennai!" Jason exclaimed happily as he ran over to greet his old friend. Gennai smiled warmly at Jason.  
  
"Well, Jason, you have done me proud. You saved the digiworld from the evil spirit of Venommyotismon. I knew that digimon was evil, but I didn't realise he would take advantage of a tormented soul." Gennai said sadly, shaking his head.   
  
"Well, everything turned out alright, that's what's important," Jason said to Gennai. "But... how did Tai and Matt get here?"  
  
Kari and Tk broke away from their brother's grips and turned to Gennai, pondering that query. Tai and Matt also looked interested at that question.  
  
"Well, what happened was that after Tk and Kari arrived here, the portal didn't close. It's been open for a while now actually - longer than it normaly is open for. Tai and Matt were looking for Tk and Kari, and stumbled upon the portal to the digiworld. I was at my house, when suddenly Tai and Matt came crashing down from the ceiling! They were as confused as I were. They had no clue where they were or who I was... my plan on wiping their memories backfired on me, because it really would have helped if they had remembered where they were and who I was.  
  
"So anyway, everything was sorted out after I told them that Tk and Kari were near by, because that just made them bolt for the door, dragging me along. But, I told them about how fast it was to travel in the digiworld when you can use powers - the same powers I used to wipe their memories six years ago."  
  
"Well, Tai always was the curious one," Kari remarked, watching her brother admire the digimon. But Gennai's attention was focused on Osamu.  
  
"Ahh. So you must be the one who stumbled upon the mask," Gennai said. Osamu squirmed uncomfortably and tried to blend in with the scenery.   
  
"Oh, but don't worry," Gennai quickly added, noticing Osamu's awkwardness. "It could have happened to anyone, and no harm done."  
  
"But I still did bad things," Osamu muttered under his breath, not intending to be heard. However, his words were heard by Gennai.  
  
"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. It's not your fault." Gennai said soothingly. Osamu shrugged.   
  
"I 'spose..." he said sadly.   
  
"Aww, come on, Osamu, you know you're not a bad person." Jason said. Osamu looked up at his brother in amazement.  
  
"Does... does that mean you forgive me?" Osamu asked hopefully.   
  
"Of course I do!" Jason yelled.  
  
"So do I," Kari and Tk said in unison.   
  
"And... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Osamu said. Kari shrugged.  
  
"That's okay," Kari said.  
  
"Hey, what is this thing?!?" Tai asked, poking Gatomon's nose.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Gatomon said, glaring at Tai. Tai recoiled at the murderous look he was getting from the rabbit-cat.  
  
"Er... it's a long story, Taichi. Right now, I just wanna go home and sleep." Kari said, yawning loudly. Gennai suddenly slapped the palm of his hand onto his forehead.  
  
"I forgot about that! You all have to get home before someone else gets stuck in the digiworld!" Gennai said.  
  
"Yeah, and mom was really freaked about you guys going missing," Tai added. "Wait till she hears what happened to us!"  
  
"Er... no, not quite. You see, I will have to wipe your memories once more about this whole ordeal." Gennai said. Tk's jaw dropped open.  
  
"What? Why?" Kari yelled.   
  
"Because the secrecy of the digiworld depends on it!" Gennai said. Kari gave Gennai 'the look'.  
  
"Come on, Gennai, please? We did all this for you, so can't we at least be able to remember it? It's not like we're gonna tell anyone," Kari pleaded. Gennai eyed them all.  
  
"Well, as long as you all keep it a secret and promise not to try and reach the digiworld again..." Gennai begun uneasily.  
  
"We promise!" Tk, Kari and Jason all said in unison.  
  
"All right, I give in," Gennai said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I mean, you will still think it was a very pleasant dream once you reach home, but you will be able to remember it. But now, I really must get you all back home."  
  
"That'll be good, just to get home," Kari said. She then turned to Gatomon. "I'll miss you Gatomon. Don't forget me! I'm sure I'll see you again some day!"  
  
"Bye Patamon! I'll see ya round some time!" Tk said to his digimon, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"See ya Cinnamon! Keep protecting the digital world!" Jason said to his digimon, patting his fluffy head.  
  
"Alright, is everyone ready to go back to earth now?" Gennai asked the six children. They all nodded their heads vigourously.  
  
"Okay, get ready to be transported home! Three... two... one..."  
  
*~*  
  
Kari's head jerked up. She looked around her to find she was on her appartment's couch. Her head pounded and her stomach ached. And, Tk, Matt and Tai were all asleep on the floor. Wow, what a dream! she thought as she remembered it. She yawned, stood up, and looked down at her clothes in confusion. How did all this dirt get on me...? And... is that blood?  
  
"WHOA!" Tk yelled as he suddenly woke up. "Now that can't have been a dream. At least, if it was a dream, it was one very violent one."   
  
"You're telling me! I'm covered with dirt and what looks like black cat fur!" Kari said as she dusted some more grime off her top.  
  
"Do you think we should wake Matt and get him and Tai to take us out for pizza? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Tk commented as he looked at the snoring bodies of Matt and Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving too," Kari said, kicking her brother gently to wake him up. After a series of murmurs and grumbles, his eyes wrenched apart.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head." Kari cooed to him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kari, why did you wake me up?" Tai asked as he eyes threatened to close again.  
  
"Because you forgot to have dinner," Kari said. The effect of those words was amazing. He leapt to his feet, grabbed his car keys, and accidentally trod on Matt in the process.   
  
"Hey, watch it!" Matt grumbled.  
  
"Come on Matt, we're all going out for pizza!" Tk said to his brother. He grumbled as he got up off the ground.  
  
"Sometimes brothers are so weird," She remarked. Tk nodded his head. Then, arm in arm, the two left the appartment for pizza.  
  
*~*  
  
"Is that story true? Did all that really happen?"   
  
The blonde haired man looked down upon the 12-year-old brunette girl sitting on his knee.  
  
"Of course that's true! Jason and Osamu became my good friends. I was probably the only person in history to have three best men at me and your mothers wedding. Jason, Osamu and uncle Matt." The man said. His daughter eyed her father suspiciously.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
The girl's father laughed, then took his daughter over to a cabinet in the room. He opened it, and pulled out two strange devices - one pink, and one green.  
  
"These, Kat, are the digivices I told you about. What Gennai forgot to do when he sent us back home was take these off us." Kat looked at the digivices with an excited expression on her face.  
  
"But we never use them, of course," Tk hastily added, looking at his daughters face. "They are... souvenirs from the digital world."  
  
"Daddy, it wouldn't hurt to just use them.... once...." Kat looked up at her father, looking extremely hopeful.  
  
"Sorry Kat, but I told you, we were told never to try and reach the digiworld again."   
  
"Then how do I know that all this isn't just some hoax?"  
  
"Would I, your father, ever lie to you?"  
  
"Yes," A woman said as she walked up to the two. "You said you would have Kat in bed by ten o'clock. It's almost midnight. Now, off to bed Dione."  
  
"Alright," Kat said with a small grumble. "But mommy, is all that true?"  
  
"Every single word of it. Now off to bed, before I set Gatomon after you!"  
  
The girl squealed, and ran off to her room, her parents laughing after her.   
  
"You gotta love her," Tk said, as he heard Kat slam and lock her bedroom door behind her. Kari smiled at him.  
  
"Not as much as I love you," She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"G'night, Kari. Sweet dreams"  
  
*~*  
  
"Happy Birthday To You!" Everyone sung as Kat blew out the candles on her cake. They all cheered as the last candle went out. Over at her house was her Aunt Sora and Uncle Matt, Aunt Mimi and Uncle Tai, her best guy friend Asjud and Asjud's parents - Jason and Dione, all celebrating Kat's 13th birthday. It had been a fabulous day for everyone, and as the day came to an end, everyone left apart from Asjud and Asjud's parents. Asjud was sleeping over at Kat's house because of his parents going out of town for the night.  
  
"By mom, by dad!" Asjud said as his parents left Kat's house. He then turned to Kat. "Whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"Do you mind if I quickly check my hotmail? I'm expecting to get some mail from Pippa. She's away in Australia at the moment cause her parents are on tour." Kati said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. But... I thought her parents got a divorce?" Asjud said.  
  
"They almost did. But they sorted everything out. I'm not surprised - they were really good together. Even their names just click. Kaz and Josh (A/N if you don't remember those two, go back to chapter 1 where they talk about guitars). I reckon it clicks." Kat said as she sat on the chair in front of the computer. She quickly logged onto her hotmail address. She had two new messages - one from Pippa, one from someone she didn't know. She clicked on the one from Pippa. It read:  
  
-  
  
Hey Kat!  
  
Happy Birthday! How's everything? I hope you're well. I'm staying at the Burswood Casino/Hotel in Perth. It's really cool. So, how's everyone? Like, you know who I'm talking about, right? Tarina, Asjud, Nat, Dimi, the whole crew... I heard from Dimi that Alysha finally hooked up with Daven! Alysha must be happy. But anyway, I gotta go cause my parents are going to take me shopping then to the zoo.   
  
Bye, from Pippa.  
  
P.S. My mom and dad say happy birthday.  
  
-  
  
Kat looked at Asjud in awe.  
  
"I didn't know that Alysha was going out with Daven! I mean, Daven's in year ten and Alysha's only in year eight!" Kat remarked. Asjud looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Asjud said, then noticed the other email. "Who could that email be from?"  
  
"I dunno." Kat said. She looked at the subject: Happy Birthday. She clicked eagerly on it. It read:  
  
-  
  
Greetings, Kat!  
  
I would like to wish you a very happy birthday on this very special day. I got you a special birthday present which I transported to you this very morning. It is hidden under your bed. And, as I am led to believe, Asjud, or 'Little A' as he is known to most of your friends by, is also with you. There is something for him in the box under your bed as well. I suggest you get him to get the box while you continue reading this.  
  
-  
  
"Asjud, are you reading this?" Kat asked excitedly. "Quick, go check under my bed!"   
  
Asjud quickly scampered off, leaving Kat to read the rest of the email:  
  
-  
  
As I'm sure that your parents have already told you about their adventures in the digiworld. I was led to believe that you wished to visit the digiworld. Is that true? Because, if it is, today, being your special teenage birthday, I would like to grant that wish. When Asjud returns with that box, open it. The silver object in the box belongs to you. The gold one belongs to Asjud. Press them on the computer screen, and proclaim the words, 'Digiport Open!'. I will be waiting for your arrival. Happy birthday, Kat.  
  
From, Gennai.  
  
-  
  
At the very moment, Asjud came into the room with a small, pale yellow box with a dark green ribbon around it.   
  
"I found this under your bed." He said, handing Kat the box. She opened it, and inside were two small, rectangular devices with screens - similar to a game boy, though smaller. One was silver, the other, gold. Kari picked up the silver one.  
  
"It's just like the one dad showed me..." Kat murmured softly. Asjud picked up the gold one and turned it over. Engraved on the back was the word 'Asjud'.  
  
"Kat, check out the back of these!" He said. Kat turned hers over, and on the back was engraved 'Kat'.  
  
"Wow..." she said. Asjud looked excited.  
  
"What are these things?" He asked. Kat looked at him.  
  
"This is a digivice. We are about to go to the digiworld." Kat said, still slightly overwhelmed by the whole thing. Asjud looked at her, confused.  
  
"But I thought... I thought our parents made all that stuff up!" Asjud said is a rather high pitched and panicked voice. Kat shook her head.  
  
"My parents wouldn't lie to me. Well, not about something like that." Kat said, thinking about how serious her dad had been while talking about what had happened in the digital world from so many years ago.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asjud asked.  
  
"Well, there's only way to find out." Kat looked at the digivice in her hand, before placing it on the screen.   
  
"Digiport, Open!" A bright flash of light later, the two found themselves at the base of a massive cherry tree. Standing in front of them stood Jason, Kari, Tk and a very old man. The old man stepped forward to the two.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kat."  
  
*~*  
  
I'M FINISHED! HA! IN YOUR FACE, SPACE COYOTE! Sorry, I always wanted to say that. Ooh, this chapter was way too short. Oh well. I can't be stuffed fixing it up. I mean, at the moment I'm typing at the speed of a snail with arthritis. Is that how you spell it? Oh yeah, sorry for any typos. Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing while I've been writing this, thanks to all the encouraging comments, thanks for... well, everything. But I have to stop cause I'm in the middle of writing a sequal to my songfic. Bleah. Now I'm fully out of ideas for stories, so if you have any requests, please tell me so I have something to WRITE. Comments, blah blah blah to: rio_blaze_dione@hotmail.com . So. Yeah.   
  
Well, I'm gonna go cause my mom just bought home a box of cinnamon scrolls. Y-U-M-M-Y-!!!!  
  
Signing off for the last time! (in this story, at least)  
  
Rio 


End file.
